MITHOS Proyecto Q Revange
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Ya, ya, este es el finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll.......jejeje, me tarde, pero ya!. disfrutenlo y diganme que diablos si?....hoy acepto de todo. bombas, antrax y hasta maldiciones con categoria de desastre biblico............je. por fin. termineeeeeee!
1. PROLOGO

"MITHOS"  
PROYECTO "Q" REVANGE  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Fic con contenido Yaoi, OOC, Angust, MS, Violencia, y muuuucho más.  
2° Parejas 3x4 1x2  
3° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto es ficción para fans  
4° Clasificación: ya saben, para todos los que sean tan degenerados como yo.  
  
PROLOGO  
MIND BREAKER  
  
A lo lejos puedo oír aún tu voz, llamándome....¿de dónde? no lo sé, solo se que es tu voz, y que a pesar de ser tu voz, estas aquí, junto a mi, mirándome con tus hermosos ojos Turquesa, y ese cabello Rubio que durante estos tres años de relación, alejados del mundo, ha crecido y ahora cubre tu frente, ahí, donde esa horrible cicatriz de bala se quedó gravada en tu piel, como cruel recuerdo de lo que estuve a punto de sufrir...........una vida entera........sin ti.  
  
¿Te ríes?.....no es gracioso, yo sin ti, no podría seguir viviendo.......no un día, no una hora.....ni siquiera unos minutos.......sin ti, me moriría.......  
  
Vuelves a reír y esta vez, soy yo el que llora, por que la realidad, allá en el horizonte, me pide que vuelva de este sueño...........  
  
"Trowa" dices con voz cargada de deseo, y no puedo más que sonreír a tu lívido y dejarme amar por ti.  
  
Siempre es lo mismo, cuando deseo tomar en cuenta la realidad, tu haces que la olvide y me das lo único en la vida de lo que no puedo prescindir, ni resistirme.......  
  
Tus manos dejan lo que estas haciendo, y con paso sensual caminas hacia mi, como el ritual que conosco de maravillas, como el antecesor constante de nuestras noches más pasionales........te amo.  
  
Caminas hacia mi, tu haz crecido mucho en este tiempo......cuanto será, unos 10 o 15 centimetros, estas casi de mi altura, y me fascina ver como tus ojos se funden con los míos cuando estas frente a mi y tus manos se meten dentro de mi camisa, y ya no puedo seguir pensando con coherencia.  
  
Tus uñas, tus filosas uñas se clavan en mi piel, y veo claramente como tus irices se expanden y el color negrusco que me somete aparece en tus cristalinos ojos........"Q" ha despertado para hacerme sufrir en sus manos........sus cálidas y hábiles manos.  
  
Siento como tus labios atrapan los míos dejándome sin aire, y no puedo evitar sentirme en el cielo, porque, dónde más podría haber un ángel tan hermoso como el que tengo frente a mi..........  
  
Reniego cuando siento sus uñas clavarse en mis gluteos, pero te encanta que lo haga, por que ese es el momento en el que metes tu lengua en mi boca y ya no puedo seguir hablando o murmurando cosas, por que me callas con ese simple hecho, me subyugas con un simple beso.....un beso que daría mi alma, por que nunca volviera a faltarme.....  
  
"Quatre..." susurro en tus labios rosados y una sonrisa se dibuja en ellos, para luego partirse y mostrar una lengua roja y caliente que humedese por completo mis labios y que se desprende lamiendo hacia mi cuello, mojando y degustando cada centimetro de mi piel caliente........  
  
Tus dedos juegan ahora con el borde de mis pantalones y a medida que tus labios se deslizan por mi pecho, el pantalón cae hasta mis pies dejando a la vista mi hombría palpitante......sabes exactamente que tocar o presionar, que lamer o morder para llevarme hasta este límite, donde solo deseo que sigas y ya no te detentas.....  
  
Me conoces tan bien, que sabes que tocar exactamente, para encenderme, y llevarme a un lugar de donde ya no hay retorno........  
  
Tus labios estan jugando ahora en mi vientre, y el deseo me hace rogar por que pares de jugar y de una maldita vez hagas lo que tan bien sabes hacer.....y ríes.....ríes tan fuerte y melodiosamente, que no puedo hacer más que amarte cada día que pasa más y más..........  
  
Tus manos se deshacen de mi camisa y siento el frío hielo de la pared contra mi piel caliente haciéndome temblar, pero el gemido que escapa de mi garganta al momento de sentir tu lengua cálida sobre la punta de mi hombría, me hace olvidar de inmediato aquel frío y concentrarme en tus hermosos labios rosados, y en tu lengua rojiza que no para de lamer suavemente mi miembro y me hace desear enterrar este pedazo de carne en, la que conosco de sobremanera, cálida caberna que posees por boca.......  
  
Pero no me dajarás, no me permitirás llevar la inciantiva, por que tu eres el que manda....tu eres el que controla.....tu eres el que me hara rogar porque me poseas, por que me tomes, por que me hagas tuyo......como siempre, como ha ocurrido desde que me hiciste el amor por primera vez.....por que soy tuyo......por que mi alma te perteneces....  
  
Y vuelvo a rogar una vez más por que me des palcer y sonriendo como el gato que eres, engulles en tu boca hasta el último centímetro de mi carne enterrando tu nariz en mi vientre y masajeándola con tu garganta.....  
  
Quejidos de placer llenan la habitación y tus dedos, buscan entre mis gluteos aquel escondite, aquel camino apretado y caliente donde se incrustan tratando de abrirse camino, para la espada que pronto le atravesará....  
  
Tus dedos se mueven con delicadesa, punzantes, dolorosos, placenteros, emansipadores en mi interior...calentando aún más mis entrañas que ya comienzan a rogar por sentirte dentro...........te amo Quatre....no sabes cuanto....  
  
Mis piernas flaquean al sentir que el orgasmo se acerca y que tu mano y tu boca no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra.......me correré muy pronto en tu boca, y asi te lo hago saber, rogando que te detengas......  
  
Es entonces cuando Quatre desaparece y "Q" toma el control, por que con fuerza me volteas haciendo enterrar mi nariz en la pared, para luego lamer embadurnando con saliba aquel sitio donde antes estuvieron tus dedos.......  
  
Tu lengua, tu boca........la parte más deliciosa de tu cuerpo.....capaz de arrancarme hasta el alma con puro placer.......pero....  
  
La parte más placentera de tu cuerpo, se entierra con fuerza en mi entrada haciéndome gritar, gritar de placer....por que eso es lo que más anhelaba, por que eso es lo que todo este juego de caricias y besos preparó.  
  
"los tres nos divertiremos mucho esta noche" Dices mientras puedo sentir en mi tus movimientos, bombeando, entrando y saliendo, clavándose dolorosamente en mi, rompiendo y torturando..........  
  
Con mis manos temblorosas por la excitación, tomo mi propia carne y comienzo a masajearla para no perder ninguna sensación exquicita de este encuentro, y a medida que los gemidos se intencifican y las embestidas de mi dulce niño son más rápidas, puedo sentir como el orgarsmo se acerca y grito su nombre en mi agonía, donde puedo tocar con las manos aquel lugar solo destinado para seres etéreos.......  
  
Antes de caer al suelo por el cansancio y aún temblando, sintiendo los últimos vestigios del orgasmo, me tomas en tus brazos......como muchas veces lo hice antes yo.....y me llevas hacia nuestra recámara, donde dormiremos un poco, y el juego volverá a comenzar.....por que ese es mi destino.....por que ese es el papel que decidí tomar cuando te conocí y decidí que para siempre, tu seráis mi dueño.  
  
Vuelves a reír cuando me dejas en la cama, y la sangre de tu herida en la frente cae en mi rostro y moja mis ojos......aquella herida de bala, aquella herida que hace mucho......cuando nos enfrentamos a los laboratorios Winer, te arrancó de mi lado...  
  
=°O°= mmmiiiiiiaaaaaaaauuuu!!!  
  
Abro los ojos y viéndome atado a la cama y sin posibilidad alguna de liberarme, comienzo a observar todo a mi alrededor.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? me pregunto al observar aquellas paredes de un horrible color verdoso que me rodean, y ver también, como las ventanas enrejadas no permiten entrar la bella luz del día.......  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
Murmuro al ver a las personas que estan en este sitio totalmente idas......  
  
Algunos totaltmente drogados sobre camas, y otros deambulando por los pasillos con las miradas perdidas y sosteniendo un estúpido oso de felpa contra su pecho....  
  
"¡¡¡DONDE ESTOY!!!" grito deseperado cuando veo entrar una enfermera en la habitación, que horrorizada me observa y sale corriendo quien sabe donde.....  
  
Y estoy a punto de descontrolarme y comenzar a retorcerme en la cama para liberarme cuando desviando mi vista hacia un costado, veo mi ficha medica colgando de la mesita de noche.  
  
Nombre TROWA BARTON  
Edad 23 AÑOS  
Nacionalidad DESCONOCIDA  
Diagnóstico ESQUIZOFRENIA, PERDIDA DE LUCIDES.  
Estado CATATONICO E INFANTIL  
Tratamiento SEDANTE IMPRL203 AL 235mm  
Advertencia AVISAR INMEDIATAMENTE AL MEDICO SI  
RECOBRA LA LUCIDES.  
  
DRA. IRIA WINER  
CENTRO TRATAMIENTO PSIQUIATRICO  
SANTA CATALINA.  
  
Trowa por un segundo trató de procesar lo que en ese momento estaba leyendo, lo que en ese momento estaba por alguna razón, llevándole a la histeria......  
  
27 años........estado Catatónico........perdida de lucidez........  
  
Recordó alguna vez haber pensado que en realidad no sabía donde terminaba sus ilusiones, sus sueños, y donde comenzaba la realidad........  
  
...y eso le aterró aún más.......  
  
¿Dónde estaba?..........  
  
¿Dónde estaba Quatre?.......  
  
No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo, y mientras más trataba de calmarse y pensar con coherencia, su mente temerosa, de que aquellos hermosos años que había vivido con Quatre fuesen una más de las ilusiones creadas por su mente traicionera, le estaba llevando a la verdadera locura.......  
  
No podía ser cierto, no podía...........  
  
Fueron años en una ilusión......  
  
Años que en verdad, nunca ocurrieron.....  
  
Años que perdió postrado en una cama, al parecer, drogado y viviendo una ilusión, que amó de sobremanera y que ahora al saber que podía haber sido una quimera le estaba cercenando el alma..............  
  
No podía ser cierto.....  
  
No podía......  
  
O sí?......  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
N/A El epílogo más descabellado que he hecho en mi vida......propio de mi en todo caso..........  
  
Este es el comienzo de la revancha de Q......jajaja, poor Trowa....snif, el quería a Quatre y a Q.......esta vez se lo daré en docis doble........jajajajjmuejejeje ñaca ñaca.....  
  
cualquier comentario, mentada o no se, ya saben, solo diganlo.......... si no se entendió, tambien.....necesito saber si esto tiene pies y cabeza.........  
  
Seiryu (más psicópata que nunca)  
  
PDT: pronto terminaré con "Perlas" asi que por eso este nuevo proyecto. (valga la redundancia).  
  
aaaaaaah y antes de irme, cuando "Q" se refiere a ellos tres, se refiere a Trowa, a Quatre y a él mismo.  
  
Seeeeeeeeee!!!! 


	2. Vestigios de Insania

"MITHOS"  
PROYECTO "Q" REVANGE  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Fic con contenido Yaoi, OOC, Angust, MS, Violencia, y muuuucho más. 2° Parejas 3x4 1x2 3° Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esto es ficción para fans 4° Clasificación: ya saben, para todos los que sean tan degenerados como yo.  
  
5° advertencia: para los que aún no entiendan el significado de Yaoi lemon, este capitulo (o mejor dicho el fic entero) contiene escenas de sexo en extremo violento, con conceptos de SM (Sado Masoquismo....jejeje), si no te agrada el tema, y juro que a mi si y a muchas personas mas.......Miau =0.0= , te invito a abandonar este fic para que vayas a ver a los Teletubbis......(que ahí también no hay un gay?.....me vuelvo mona......uuuuhh) A todas las depravadas y/o amantes de este genero, mejor comencemos a leer....jjijijij.  
  
CAPITULO 01°  
VESTIGIOS DE INSANIA  
  
"Vete, vete, vete antes que yo,  
pueda desatar  
mis manos de estos arapos,  
vete, vete vete antes que yo,  
sienta confundir  
mis animos con tu reflejo..."  
  
(Lucybell)  
  
Sentado en una silla en medio de la nada, la oscuridad rodeándole, carcomiéndole. El aire era tan pesado en su tristeza que le impedía respirar. Tan solo, tan abandonado, tan desolado...no había escapatoria a su destino....  
  
Sin nombre.....sin esperanza....sin amor......sin vida......sin Quatre.....  
  
Todo, absolutamente todo el dolor, las penas, las tragedias y pesares, solo las había soportado por él...por que él estaba a su lado, con su hermosa sonrisa, sus puros ojos turquesa, por su amor y su toque especial....pero ahora......  
  
"dejame amarte" demando la voz tras él.  
  
"No" dijo con voz firme, sus ojos verdes cerrados con fuerza.  
  
"no puedes negarte" dijo divertido el alto chico rubio que salió dando un salto desde atrás de donde se encontraba, abriendo las cortinas de su habitación y dejando que la luz iluminara de golpe hasta el úlimo rincón de aquel lúgubre lugar.  
  
"tu no eres real" dijo el latino al verle a los ojos, cuando el rubio regresó para arrodillarse ante él y apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.  
  
"Tu tampoco lo eres, mi mundo te ha dejado partir..." respondió acariciando las piernas del cirquero.  
  
"no es lo mismo" dijo Trowa con enojo, apartando al rubio de sus piernas "te burlas de mi!!, yo si vivo en el mundo real, tu no eres más que una ilusión en mi cabeza mientras duermo!!!"  
  
De pronto sintió claramente como era empujado hacia una pared sin que Quatre siquiera le tocara, para que después, éste, se levantara y con sus movimientos felinos, se acercara a Trowa.  
  
Viéndole de frente, fijamente a los ojos, Quatre sonrió y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que casi cubrieron por completo el turquesa de sus ojos.  
  
"¡¡¡Quién dice..." dijo con enojo "...que soy irreal!!! que éste, mi mundo, es una ilusión....¡¡TU!! que te pierdes en un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte?..estas seguro que eres tu el que sueña!!"  
  
Trowa tembló al sentir el aliento de Quatre sobre sus labios....¡Maldita Sea!, él podía, en su locura, negarse a si mismo que deseaba a Quatre, pero la triste realidad, era que ya moría por tan solo sentir los labios de Q- chan sobre los suyos....sobre su piel....  
  
¿Negarse?....no, para negarse hay que desearlo...y él, en ese preciso momento, se había percatado que su negativa, solo era algo que jamás lograría llevar a cabo, por que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, sentir la piel de Quatre contra la suya......aún cuando solo se tratase de una ilusión.  
  
Era, definitivamente, demasiado tiempo sin las caricias de aquellas manos suaves y blancas...  
  
"¡Por favor!" pidió Trowa tratando inútilmente de mover sus brazos........estaba tan inmovilizado que ya su única opción era, rendirse a los deseos de Q...o Quatre...  
  
"no tienes derecho a negarte" dijo el rubio cambiando su fría mirada por una llena de tristeza...."eres mío, Trowa.......¡ME PERTENECES Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE DESEE CONTIGO!" dijo colgando sus brazos alrededor del latino...."¿crees que soy irreal?" dijo liberándole del control sobre su cuerpo, para luego, con el puño cerrado, dar un golpe duro contra la mejilla izquierda de Trowa haciéndole caer de boca sobre el suelo....  
  
"¿DOLIO?" chilló con desespero "¡SE SINTIO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE REAL!....." gritó ya fuera de si "¿NO?" volvió a bociferar "¡PUES LO QUE VIENE TE ASEGURO QUE DOLERA TANTO QUE SABRAS QUE ES REAL"  
  
Terminó lanzándose sobre el cuerpo del latino, razgando sus pantalones y sin siquiera un poco de suavidad o misericordia, en su loco desenfreno, "Q" guió su hombía y penetró con fuerza a Trowa, haciéndole pegar un grito tan doloros, que parecía como si le hubiesen desgarrado por dentro.  
  
Sin esperar nada, Quatre guió su mano hasta la nuca del latino haciéndole enterrar la nariz en el frío suelo de concreto, acercando sus labios al oído de su presa, hundiéndose más en su cuerpo.  
  
Gruesas gotas corrían por las mejillas de Trowa, al igual que la sangre que manaba desde su entrada, con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar en algo el dolor, sintió el aliento de Quatre en su oreja.  
  
"¿duele, bebé?.......¿estas seguro que esto no es real?....estas seguro?.....pues calma, que recién comienzo" terminó de decir el rubio mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma violenta arrancando fuertes quejidos de dolor de al garganta del chico más alto.  
  
"Quatre..." pidió tratando de calmar a su fiera, que parecía claramente haber perdido el control.  
  
"no oigo, Trowa......recuerda, yo soy irreal, al igual que el dolor que te está desgarrando el alma" respondió iróncio el rubio, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras en su otra mano, sostenía el mienbro de Trowa que parecía que tras cada embestida, a pesar del dolor, y el salvajismo con que lo estaba tomando, se endurecía cada vez más, demostrando que a pesar de todo, en un trasfondo, el latino estaba disfrutando ser tomado de forma violenta.  
  
Quatre dio un fuerte empujón mientras encajaba sus dientes en el hombro de Trowa haciéndole dar un grito ensordecedor, que llenó cada rincón de aquella habitación....  
  
"No te dejaré jamás.....así como tu prometiste que me amarías por siempre....Trowa, te amo, no me abandones!!!" decía el rubio a medida que sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad al igual que los gemidos de entre placer y dolor del latino, hasta que el gemido ronco de "Q" abandonó su garganta haciendo que su semilla se esparciera en las entrañas de Trowa, que debido a esa acción, se vino en vertidas fuertes sobre la mano de Quatre...  
  
"No quiero irme....no quiero ya abandonar este mundo" dijo Trowa adolorido mientras trataba de voltearse para quedar de frente con su niño que le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. "pero...."  
  
bbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppp bbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppp......bbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiipppp  
  
"El despertador suena en el momento menos indicado..." rió amargamente el chico de hermoso ojos verdes....  
  
Trowa abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras la luz del sol de la mañana se filtraba por la rendija de sus cortinas dando de lleno sobre la almohada junto a él......  
  
Suspiro una vez más fijando sus ojos verdes en el techo, ahí donde tenía pegadas al cielo de su cama, decenas de fotografías de sus amigos...pero todas ellas, con algo en común.  
  
En cada una de ellas, ya fuese un brazo, la espalda, quizas simplemente un mechon de cabello rubio.....en todas ellas, si no aparecía Quatre, aparecía algo de su cuerpo, teniendo como centro de todo aquel altar, aquella hermosa fotografía de un atardecer, donde Trowa protegía a Quatre del agua vertida por las regaderas que se había activado cuando ellos estaban sentados ahí estudiando......  
  
Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin siquiera poder detenerlas...estas comenzaron a verterse por sus sienes hacia la almohada....  
  
Cuanto había pasado desde que había sido sacado por Duo del sanatorio....un mes, dos meses....y aún no era capaz de sentirse seguro, de sentirse lo suficientemente confiado como para abandonar la seguridad de su hogar......  
  
El pequeño apartamento, de arriendo barato ya que estaba frente a una de las antiguas bases de OZ, se hallaba en una ciudad alejada del bullicio normal de toda gran ciudad. Esta era una tranquila, donde la vida podía pasar en paz sin la necesidad de alterarse mucho en conseguirla......pero aún así...no lograba ser valiente...  
  
Quizas solo era el hecho de que sabía que si salía de su apartamente, él primer lugar donde iría, sería al cementerio a ver la tumba sin nombre de Quatre, donde solo habían puesto sus restos, ya que después de las explosiones en los laboratorios Winner, no habían logrado recuperar nada de él.....  
  
El no deseaba ir allí, por que aún no se sentía capaz de reconocer que había perdido al rubio para siempre, mas sabía de antemano, que si abandonaba la seguridad de su hogar, terminaría llendo a ese lugar y desgarrándose el alma al reconocer la verdad.....  
  
Volvió a suspirar....."eres un tonto Trowa Barton....no....eres un tonto...Nanashi..."  
  
Salió lentamente de la cama, buscando algo de aliento de vida que le ayudara, en esta inutilidad, a seguir viviendo. Y si que se sentía inútil....era el único de sus amigos que no podía, aún, postular a los preventivos....era irónico.  
  
El siendo el más calmado de todos, no podía postular debido a su "problemita" con su mente....si, claro, y Lyde Une, era la jefa allá (rió internamente con ironía), incluso el loco de Wufei se había dado el lujo de renunciar a los Preventivos aludiendo el estado de embarazo de su mujer (Hilde) y que debía conseguir un empleo que pagara mejor....  
  
Volvió a reír....Los Preventivos eran los mejores pagados de la tierra y el espacio, y sabía ya, con certesa, de que la renuncia de Wufei no se debió al dinero, sino que, debió haber tomado en cuenta la preocupación de su esposa, cuando desparecía por semanas en una misión, mientras ella, solo podía esperar....  
  
Pero él, ahora solo, manteniéndose tan simplemente con su pensión de ex- soldado, veía pasar los días, sin sentido, sintiendo en lo profundo de su pecho, que tarde o temprano, terminaría por volverse totalmente loco de soledad (N/A: ocha ve loco?)  
  
Sentía que día a día su corazón latía más lentamente, con menor emosión, con menor sentimiento......aquel sentimiento que solo había revivido y mantenido por aquel rubio de ojos hermosos que le amaba con devoción.......  
  
Debía alejarse de tanta estupidez, debía volver a ser el Trowa de antes. Al menos, físicamente, ya estaba volviendo a su estado anterior, ya que tantos años de inactividad habían echo aflorar esas llantitas en su cintura, que gracias a los exaustivos ejercicios que practicaba a diario hasta caer rendido y asi dormir sin pensar, habían logrado que desaparecieran, devolviéndole asi su figura....  
  
pero.....  
  
De qué servía, si ni siquiera se atrevía a asomar la nariz fuera de su habitación.....  
  
Un dolor fuerte vino a su parte inferior, cuando se levantó de la cama, y apretando los dientes, caminó con firmeza hacia la ducha......de seguro, ese dolor, era por la cantidad de ejercicios que hacía....ya casi, se había acostumbrado a sentirlos en su cuerpo.  
  
Bajo la ducha caliente, el agua acariciaba de forma gentil su maltrecho cuerpo, que día a día, llevaba al límite del cansancio, solo para no pensar, solo, para no sentir aquella soledad que le estaba comiendo el corazón.  
  
De pronto, un gruñido proveniente desde su estómago, se dejó oír con fuerza en medio del ruido del agua cayendo. y riendo, recordó con fasitido, que la noche anterior no había cenado, ya que la última lata de comida que quedaba en el departamento, se la había dado a su gato angora......  
  
Un gato....rió, después de tener leones y fieras a su disposición, había terminado con una simple gata de color amarillo, con bellos ojos azules....(N/A: me pregunto por qué amarilla?).  
  
Catherine se la había regalado cuando la volvió a encontrar, cuando había decidido arrendar un apartamento.....la misma chica el había ayudado a encontrarlo y como regalo de bienvenida le había regalado aquella gatita, llamada Nené.  
  
Al menos, los primeros días fueron entretenidos junto a la gatita, cuando la soledad era demasiado y no lograba respirar sin pensar en aquel chico rubio que extrañaba más que a su vida.  
  
Al salir de la ducha, tomó el teléfono y marcó para llamar a la tienda de viveres para que le enviaran lo que necesitaba, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los repartos estaban saturados hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Suspiró con astío...colgando, marcó el número de Catherine, la cual, tenía su aparato apagado....gruño, para luego marcar el número de Duo que comenzó a tildar hasta que le dio hipo........no contestaron.....  
  
Decidió entonces hacer lo que, últimamente le salía de maravillas......  
  
Tomó el teléfono en sus manos, y lo aventó por la ventana, con enojo.........para después percatarse de la estupidez que había hecho y terminar lamentándose........  
  
No había remedio, queriendo y no queriendo, iba a tener que salir de la seguridad en extremo de su apartamento.........y como esperando que le detuviera de lo que iba a hacer, observó por largos segundo a Nené, la cual, no paraba de ronronear, como diciéndole /deja de estar mirándome como idiota y vete luego a comprar que ya me muero de hambre/.  
  
Y Trowa comprendió......  
  
Minutos más tarde, ataviado de un abrigo y una bufanda, con pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros, decidió por primera vez desde que había llegado, salir a la ciudad a comprar los víveres que necesitaba.........  
  
El primer paso fue difícil, pero cuando ya estubo en la calle, el aire puro inhundó sus pulmones y pudo sentir correr aquel viento frío por su piel, que le llenó de vida, aquella que había pensado perdida, encerrado en aquel lugar, por cuatro enormes y oscuras paredes.  
  
Caminaba con gracia, casi como si la energía que había olvidado volviera a pasearse por su piel.  
  
Entró a cuanta tienda vio en su loco caminar, en su carrera increible por recuperar el tiempo perdido y olvidado. caminó por aquí por allá, comprando una y otra baratilla o estupidez que se le cruzó por delante, hasta que llegó a una tienda de antiguedades, donde decidió entrar, aún sin comprender que fue lo que le guó a entrar allí.  
  
Sus cansados ojos verdes, recorrieron con emoción cada detalle de las innumerables piezas de aquella tienda, donde se encontraban cosas como CD de musica rock del siglo pasado, o incluso unas cosas llamadas cassette, que parecían guardar una suerte de cinta donde gravaban en la antiguedad la música. Rió al recordar como Catherine guardaba como reliquia una de esas cosas, de un grupo llamado The Doors, el cual le había regalado su madre como herencia, y así había pasado de hija a hija no recordaba por cuantas generaciones.  
  
Caminó un poco más hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una especie de medallón de plata antigua, gravado con exquicitas lineas tres letras que hicieron acelerarse el corazón del latino......  
  
Aquel medallón tenía grabada las letras QRW......  
  
Como enceguecido, tomó aquel objeto y pagó una increible suma de dinero en la caja, tan solo por que en su loca cabeza, creyó en algún segundo, que aquel medallón, que aquel objeto sin referencia alguna, había pertenecido a Quatre......  
  
Pero....  
  
Después de eso.....¿Qué?  
  
No podía llegar a casa lanzando al viento un "ya estoy en casa" y correr al dormitorio con aquel objeto envuelto en un hermoso papel de regalo y un gran listón para regalárselo a..........  
  
¿A quién.....  
  
A Nené......o al mismo viento......o a sus sueños.......quizás si se dormía con el objeto en las manos, podría en sus locos sueños, regalárselo al rubio.......si, eso y cuando el loco de "Q" no apareciera y le hiciera cosas.......(rió internamente al darse cuenta de las locuras que se el ocurrían) aunque no podía negar que la idea de la aparición de "Q" no era del todo mala.....  
  
Estaba metido en esos pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos, las bocinas de alarma comenzaron a sonar, para poco después una explosión con dirección a al antigua base de OZ se dejó oír.  
  
Su corazón dio un gran brinco al reconocer aquel sonido.....una bomba 2pH.....aquellas que solía utilizar en sus misiones como piloto Gundam.  
  
No supo por qué, ni que fue lo que en ese momento se cruzó por su mente, pero en un segundo, dejó olvidado en la tienda todos los viverés que había comprado para solo salir corriendo en dirección a las explosiones.  
  
El cielo, enfadado de que aquella paz se hubiera quebrantado, abrió sus puertas dejando pasar todas las gotas de lluvia que había impedido salir toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, descolgándose y mojando a su paso toda la ciudad, pero a Trowa no le importó en nada el haber olvidado su paraguas, no le importó tampoco el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar al estar mojado y el viento le diera de lleno.  
  
Su desenfrenada carrera solo dio término cuando estuvo a unas cuadras de las instalaciones dela base, ya que al alzar su rostro, pudo ver como 2 sombras muy oscuras, huían por las techumbres de las casas y luego se separaban en una de ellas, para que uno, corrieras por los tejados de los edificios de departamentos y el otro en dirección a los callejones del bajo suburvio.  
  
En ese momento, Trowa no supo qué hacer, su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta que el que corría por los tejados de los edificio, gracias a su detalla vista y conociendo muy bien la contextura de sus amigos, se trataba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Heero Yui, que agazapado, con gracias gatuna se movía para no ser visto, y desde lo alto, le daba indicaciones a su acompañanate, un chico alto, de negro cabello y gafas oscuras, que sin esperar una segunda orden, corrió hacia los callejones.  
  
Pero como se había dividido, Trowa notó, que la mayor parte de los agentes que había salido de la base, había seguido al chico hacia los callejones, tomando posiciones estratégicas para cercarlo y llevarlo hacia un callejón sin salido donde lo atraparían sin ningun problema.  
  
Su corazón y alma de soldado, y ex-piloto Gundam, le hizo reaccionar e ir en ayuda del muchacho que sería atrapado por los agentes.  
  
Corrió tan rápido como nunca, dando sus típicos saltos acrobáticos y demostrando su elastícidad como ex-cirquero al intentar alcanzar al chico de negra cabellera antes que los agentes de OZ.  
  
Pero....  
  
No fue suficiente, y cuando llegó al callejón aquel, se encontró con que los agentes aquellos, ya tenían cercado al muchacho, y comenzaban a desenfundar sus armas para darle muerte.  
  
Mas, de pronto, solo se sintió una gran explosión, donde sin poderlo creer, los ojos verdes de Trowa vieron claramente como los hombres que rodeaban al niño, salían disparados y azotaban contra las paredes del callejón quedando inconcientes, mientras que el muchacho, ni siquiera había recibido un rasguño.  
  
Trowa se paralizó cuando vio acercarse a aquel muchacho hasta donde él se encontraba.....aquel chico más alto que él, de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve....con el cabello empapado que descolgaba gruesos goterones negros hacia sus hombros....  
  
Paso tras paso, el latino fue acorralado por el joven aquel, hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros donde, Trowa pudo ver cláramente, como el negro de los cabellos del muchacho se iba junto con el agua de lluvia, emergiendo de entre la negrura, como palido rayo de sol de invierno, unos hermosos mechones rubios que, incluso bajo su estupor, Trowa tembló al reconocerlos.  
  
El muchacho sonrió de forma sensual y quitándose las gafas, dejó al descubierto unos bellos y puros ojos color turquesa que hicieron al corazón de Trowa, paralizarse de la impresión.  
  
Sin esperar reacción, el, ahora, rubio hundió su nariz en el cuello del cirquero, soltando su cálida respiración sobre la piel temblorosa del latino.  
  
"....mmmhhhnn hueles a Trowa..." dijo en una risa burlona antes de separase y mirarle a los ojos......  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A MMiiiiiaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu!!! que final de capitulo ¡My God!  
  
y solo me resta cantar.....NO TABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA!!!.....jajajaj.  
  
No me puedo ni esperar para escribir el siguiente capitulo, mis traumas y perversiones mas profundan afloran en este fic.....¬¬ toy loca  
  
Y un mensaje en especial para el señor de la oscuridad. Dark Elliot....¿cómo que de mi no se sabe que esperar?.....dame un poco de crédito ¿si? o será que me estas dando demasiado credito......jijij.  
  
Se que soy una pervertida....y soy la miembro número 1 del grupo "Depravadas, Morvosas y Pervertidas S.A." si alguien quiere unirsenos, pues avisenme.....jajaja..  
  
Gracias por los review.....pensé que nadie leería esto.......snif.....  
  
pero como hoy el tiempo no me da, perdón si no los respondo....prometo hacerlo para la otra.....  
  
Un saludo en especial para Trowa.....jejeje (con cara de maníaca) ¿Te gusta de esta forma o lo quieres con más fuerza "Bebé"? jajajajajajaj.........  
  
ok, ok, me dejo de estupideces........ Dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que en eso me baso para moderar o liberar de una todo mi morbo.....jajaj.  
  
Seiryu 


	3. Ecos Desquiciantes

MITHOS PROYECTO Q REVENGE Basado en Gundam Wing By Seiryu  
  
1° Fic no apto para menores de 15 años, y o sin criterio  
formado. (díganmelo a mi)  
2° parejas 4x3 1x2  
3° Contenido Angust, Yaoi, Lemon, violencia, MS, OOC, y quien  
sabe que más ponga por ahi-  
4° Los Gundam Boys no son mios, aunque ya me gustaria tener para  
mi solita uno de cada uno de ellos.....pero, para que no me  
demanden, aclaro enseguida que no son míos, solo soy una fan  
escribiendo traumas psicológicos para que otras fans se  
diviertan leyendolos....pa' tr'a  
5° Como es de esperarse.....jajajaj, capitulo con contendio  
lemonish muy, pero muy suave, toy traumá...jajajaj.  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..  
  
N/A : Estaba pensando que la muerte de Relena debería haber sido solo una parte de la locura de Trowa y que ella debería estar aún viva, así después de todo....podría matarla de nuevo.....mujajajaja. (delirando )  
  
.ll..ll.l..ll..l.ll.l..ll..l.l.ll..l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l..l.l.l.l .ll.l..l.l.l.l.l.l.ll..l.l.ll.l.l.l.l..ll.l..ll..ll.l..ll.  
  
CAPITULO 2° Ecos Desquiciantes  
  
"yo te vi avanzar  
entre sangre y dolor  
parecias flotar  
entre envidia y en flor  
yo te vi avanzar  
y tu crees que no  
parecías flotar  
a quien querías engañar..."  
  
("Esfera"....Lucybell)  
  
"mmmnnnhh....hueles a Trowa"  
  
Aquella frase retumbó en los oídos nostálgicos del latino, aquella voz, jamás podría sacarse esa voz de la memoria, como entonces olvidarla o confundirla; aquel aroma, aquel dulce y deseado aroma que tenía inpregnado como segunda piel en lo más profundo de sus sentidos, como no reconocerlo; aquellos ojos profundos, amados y temidos a la vez, como dejar de sentir aquel cosquilleo cuando se posaban en su piel llenos de su alma; aquel cabello sedoso, dorado cual pálido rayo de sol de invierno, nadie podía tener aquel cabello tan sedoso y suave al tacto, como pensar siquiera en olvidarlo o querer hacerlo; y por último, aquel calor manando de su piel blanca y firme, aquel calor que le hacia estremecer en ese preciso momento, estando solo a centímetros de lo que parecía ser un sueño, que poco a poco se convertiría en pesadilla.......como, como no temblar ante su figura ahora imponente....  
  
Los ojos turquesa se posaron seguros y profundos, penetrantes y fieros en los del cirquero, con una sonrisa algo lívida en sus labios, mientras sin previo aviso, metía su mano en el pantalón del latino haciéndole saltar de la sorpresa, mientras su mano viajaba al interior de la ropa intima y rozaba aquel trozo de carne que parecía querer reaccionar.  
  
"tranquilo, amor......solo quiero que me guardes esto"  
  
Dijo en tono jugueton dejando caer algo en sus partes intimas para luego sacar la mano, mientras de forma insinuante, con el dorso de ella, acariciaba con suavidad la hombría casi despierta del circense.  
  
Trowa quedó mudo ante ello, solo escapando de sus labios un suave gemido al sentir la cálida mano del rubio acariciándole.....Como había extrañado aquella mano....  
  
Pero aún así, su mente caótica, aún no lograba procesar algo de la situación que de repente se le había presentado ante sus ojos.....el destino, el sino.....los dioses, quizas el demonio, ¡QUIEN DIABLOS ESTABA JUGANDO CON SU MENTE HACIENDOLE ESTE TIPO DE BROMAS!!  
  
"es un sueño.....¿verdad?" fue la única frase que logró articular mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora en su pecho, al estar nuevamente frente a frente al dueño de su alma, siendo observado por aquellos ojos turquesa que tanto amaba y pensó que jamás volvería a ver.  
  
Si, pensó para si mismo, quizás este era otro de sus sueños en los cuales lograba ver a Quatre y estar junto a él.......entoces ¿cuando empezaba la escena de sexo, donde el rubio le tomaba con fuerza y desenfreno, para luego despertar en su cama, solo y mojado?  
  
No, esta vez no esperaría que el rubio diera el primer paso, este muy bien podría ser un sueño, pero era "SU" sueño, y por lo tanto, el podría controlarlo.  
  
Alzo una mano y retiró el cabello húmedo de la frente del niño, buscando aquella herida jamás cerrada en su frente, aquella que le guiaba a la realidad para desconectarse de sus sueño y su mundo de locura.......más no halló nada más que una simple cicatriz que parecía haber sanado hacía ya varios años y que comenzaba a estirarse y perderse.  
  
Trowa tragó duro, porque, a pesar de saber que no era más que un sueño, y que en él, como dueño y señor de su conciencia, o inconciencia (como sea) el podía hacer lo que quisiera, el solo hecho de pensar en llevar el la iniciantiva en un rito de sexo con Quatre, le ponía nervioso.  
  
Pero el dueño y señor se vio sorprendido, cuando los labios delgados y suaves del rubio se posaron en su mejilla, para que luego de ellos aflorara la lengua rojiza y caliente, totalmente ensalivada para paseara por la mejilla cálida de Trowa.  
  
"Un sueño?......posiblemente...........quizás, estoy soñando con Trowa..." dijo mientras la lengua comenzaba a lamer los labios del latino."pero entonces tendré que despertar.....porque debo acabar con la misión...."  
  
Terminó empujando con fuerza a Trowa contra la pared y comenzando a desbotonar la camisa del latino, mientras sus labios capturaban de forma violenta los labios ya sin aliento del Trowa.  
  
En ese preciso momento, un disparo al aire se dejó oír cerca, haciendo que tanto el rubio como Trowa salieran de la ensoñación y el fervor de su encuentro.  
  
Ambas miradas, turquesa y esmeralda se fijaron en lo alto de un edificio a un costado de ellos. En lo alto, se hallaba el soldado perfecto mirando con reproche cada acción del rubio. Fue entoces cuando Quatre sonrió separándose del latino, y arreglando su cabello y ropas, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaba Heero.  
  
"¡Espera!" dijo Trowa "no te vayas!"  
  
"Tranquilo, Bebé" dijo el rubio regalandole una última mirada "estés donde estés, iré por ti........tienes en tus pantalones algo que necesito urgentemente" terminó diciendo de forma lasciva haciendo que un sonrojo furioso se apoderara de las mejillas del latino.  
  
Si, lo había dicho de forma lasciva a propósito, sabiendo que él se tomaría las palabras creyendo que a lo que se refería el rubio era a su cuerpo y no lo que había dejado en sus interiores.  
  
Pero fue entonces cuando reaccionó.......si esto era otro de sus sueño, el podría correr y detener a Quatre para que se quedara a su lado, sin importar que Heero estubiera ahí......entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Quatre, a seguirle y tratar de detenerle, cuando un disparo que pegó justo unos milímetros antes de su pie le hizo detenerse.  
  
Aquel disparo había estado muy cerca.........Alzó entoces su rostro y posó sus ojos esmeralda en la figura alta, fuerte y bien formada de Heero, fijando su vista precisamente, en sus rostro, donde pudo ver claramante, como Heero le decía aquella frase que le hizo dudar.  
  
"si das un paso más, te mato...."  
  
Pero esto era un sueño ¿verdad?, en ese caso, si Heero le disparaba, eso a él no le haría absolutamente nada.  
  
"Quatre..." dijo una vez más iniciado nuevamente su loca carrera por alcanzar al rubio que ya casi había llegado a donde se hallaba Heero, pero en ese momento, un dolor increible se apoderó de su hombro derecho, al mismo tiempo que oía un fuerte estruendo. Heero había disparado contra él, haciendo que la bala rosara casi mágicamente el hombro de Trowa, hiriendo superficialmente la piel del latino, dejándole sangrante de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
"¿Suficientemente real, Bebé?" preguntó con tono de reproche el rubio desde lejos, llegando su voz como murmullo a los oídos finos de Trowa.  
  
Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par cuando el dolor se hizo real y alzando sus ojos, aún pudo ver al rubio mirándole con tristeza. Era real, todo esto era real, no era un sueño!!!, Quatre estaba con vida, Su dulce niño le miraba desde lo alto del edificio, con ojos tristres mientras comenzaba a caminar para perderse a lo lejos tras los altos apartamentos.  
  
Un eco oyó a lo lejos, cuando con dificultad, logró ponerse en pie para irse de ese lugar antes de que los refuerzos de la base de Oz le encotraran allí.  
  
"volveré por lo que me pertenece"  
  
Y en su mente, a medida que caminaba por las calles de la cuidad de vuelta a su apartamento, mientras precionaba con fuerza su hombro, para que dejara de sangrar, pensaba y recapacitaba en lo que minutos antes había vivido.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fue una inmensa alegría con la solo idea en su cabeza de que Quatre estaba vivo.....pero luego vino aquella interrogante.....  
  
si estaba vivo ¿por qué jamás se apareció en su casa? ¿pro qué no le buscó? ¿por que nadie le dijo que él estaba vivo? y sobre todo.....¿por que siguió con la mentira, haciéndole creer que estaba muerto?  
  
¡NO!, se gritó a si mismo en su cabeza, los malditos se lo ocultaron de la peor forma, dándole datos inciertos y mostrándole una tumba sin nombre solo para que se quedara tranquilo......  
  
Una tumba sin nombre.......que fácil fue engañarle.....  
  
Y de nuevo renegó en contra de sus amigos......o de las personas que solía llamar amigos......  
  
Duo, a pesar de ayudarle a salir de la institución aquella, jamás le dijo nada....ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando Heero inventó aquella historia de que Quatre estaba muerto. Aunque en ese preciso momento, recordó la reacción de Duo al escuchar la historia de Heero......ahora comprendía aquella sombra negra que se posó en los irices violeta cuando el soldado perfecto narraba aquellos quiméricos hechos.  
  
Por su parte, Heero no se escapaba de su ira, el muy maldito le había mentido, jugado con sus recuerdos y emociones, le hizo vivir el infierno en vida, esos meses de soledad, sin siquiera pensar un segundo en que su alma se estaba deshaciendo de dolor al no tener a su pequeño niño entre sus brazos.  
  
Por otra parte....  
  
A Wufei no podía culparle, éste ni siquiera estaba en la tierra como para saber de su despertar y toda la sarta de mentiras que le había contado......por que Wufei era un hombre de honor.....él jamás le hubiera mentido en.......  
  
Un momento..........  
  
De pronto, una frase dicha por el rubio pegó de lleno en su cabeza....  
  
Hueles a Trowahabía dicho....y a que rayos se refería con eso, es decir, ¡claro que olía a Trowa!, por que él ERA Trowa.......  
  
Pero al recordar de nuevo la voz del niño diciendo aquella frase, escucho el murmullo nuevamente y la tristeza y melancolía con la que lo había dicho, le hería el alma.....acaso ¿a él también le habían mentido sobre su existenicia?  
  
Quizas a Quatre también le habían mentido, quizas le había dicho que él había muerto en aquella batalla contra los laboratorios Winner.....y por eso no le había buscado.......  
  
¿entonces?......¿como culpar al rubio?, y nuevamente, su mente le engañó y jugo sucio, haciendole cubrir el sol con un dedo, al inventarse él mismo una historia sobre la conducta extraña de Quatre.........  
  
Pero.....de pronto una idea revoloteó en su ya cansada mente.....  
  
Aquel al que vio ¿sería verdaderamente Quatre?.....o quizas, solo era "Q".....La sola idea aquella el hizo temblar, mientras detenía sus pasos al verse frente al edificio de su apartamento.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o..oo.o..o.  
  
"en qué diablos pensabas, Quatre" le gritó Une en la base de operaciones al rubio.  
  
La comandante de Preventers estaba casi al rojo vivo de ira, cuanto había hecho ella para que todo este echo de los laboratorios Winner se mantuviera en silencio, y ahora, el muy desquiciado rubio, había, nuevamente hecho contacto con aquel al que no debía ver por el resto de su existencia.  
  
"No pude evitarlo" sonrió con lujuria el rubio "su rostro, su cabello, todo en él....no pude resistirme, yo siempre he amado a Trowa" dijo dejándose caer en los sillones de al oficina de Lady Une.  
  
"Quatre, tu muy bien sabes que él....."  
  
"Si, si, lo sé.....pero como te dije, no pude resistirme" sonrió al recordar los labios suaves y la lengua caliente del cirquero en su boca.  
  
"De hoy en adelante, te prohibo que te acerques a TB02" dijo la mujer cerrando un expediente sobre su escritorio.  
  
"lindo nombre le haz puesto.....pero le queda mejor el de Trowa Barton.." se burló el muchacho.  
  
"no te hagas el gracioso con eso, Quatre, tu muy bien sabes que no podemos llamarlo asi"  
  
"si, si, si.......a propósito, ¿sabes?......Heero casi le mata hoy" repuso el rubio fijando su vista en los ojos de la mujer mayor.  
  
"no habría sido gran perdida..........aunque dudo que tu te hubieras quedado de brazos cruzados" dijo Lady adivinando a ciencia cierta el accionar del rubio si el soldado perfecto hubiera procedido de aquella forma "pero bien merecido te lo habrías tenido.....recuerda muy bien que le debes una muy grande a Yui y el se la cobrará de la forma más dolorosa....lo sabes..."  
  
"yo no le debo nada" dijo riendo y mirando al horizonte el atardecer.  
  
"¿No?" rió la mujer de forma complice "acaso no recuerdas tu desliz con Maxwel?" terminó echando hacia tras la cabeza en su silla.  
  
"¿Desliz?.......¿con Duo?....."rio de forma burlesca "Heero jamás le ha tocado un cabello a ese bombón y se queja de que uno sea de carne y hueso?" volvió a sonreír "aquel acto al que llamas desliz, es un asunto entre Duo y yo......y que debería arreglar de una buena vez con el psicópata homicida de Heero...."  
  
"psicópata Homicida?.....creo que para terminar el concepto sobre Yui te falto decir /y con tendencias autodestructivas/" dijo la mujer mientras giraba su silla para observar el bello atardecer.  
  
m..m.mm.m.m.m.mmmm.m.m.mm.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m.m..m.mm.m.m.m.m.m.m.  
  
Heero trataba de mantener la cordura y control, sentado frente a su laptop en su oficina, aún en su mente, la figura del rubio casi comiéndose a TB02 le revolvía el estómago y le hacía hervir la sangre con la sola idea de matarle al bastardo ese que aún siendo como era, lograba conseguir todo lo que deseaba.......como la vida podía premiarle de aquella manera......aún no comprendía.  
  
Lo odiaba, si, odiaba tanto a Quatre, tanto, tanto que su alma poco a poco se convertía en silencio y osucridad, demasiado odio para una persona como él.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner......el maldito que se había llevado todo de su vida, absolutamente todo y que ahora, parecía que la vida le premiaba devolviéndole un placer más a su vida, mientras él, no podía estar en la misma habitación con Duo, sin recordar aquella vez.....aquel suceso......aquellos ecos desquiciantes que solo fueron la prueba irrefutable de la traición de Duo en su aventurilla con el rubio.  
  
Quatre......no podía perdonarle,no, no podía.....  
  
Y como una crueldad más de la vida, el recuerdo de aquella vez se presentó ante sus sentidos, volviéndose una vez más, tan dolorosa y perturbadora, como la primera vez......  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Heero se hallaba en una misión en el extranjero, fue poco después de su despertar en aquel hospital, cuando volvían de la misión en contra de los laboratorios Winner.  
  
En su mente, aún figuraba la idea de decirle a Duo cuanto le quería.....si, por que él le quería de la forma más profunda que recordaba haber sentido en toda su vida, pero lamentablemente, su suerte perra, le había hecho salir de la ciudad, en una misión como preventivo para la protección de la ministra de relaciones exteriores Lucrecia Noin. (pensaron que iba a poner Relena Darlian....jajaja, no, ya la mate, ta muerta....muajajajaja)  
  
Así que había decidido decirselo cuando regresara, iría directo hacia él y le diría mirándole a los ojos que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, a su lado.....(Sei suspira aaaaahhhh)  
  
Si, su desición ya estaba tomada....y la cumpliría tal como lo dictaba su corazón.  
  
Y finalmente ya listo para regresar de aquella misión, sentado en su habitación de hotel, se dirigía a tomar el teléfono para llamar a Duo y avisarle de su regreso, cuando de pronto, las luces de habitación se apagaron, y una oscuridad desconocida le rodeo, un frío viento azotó su figura en medio de la nada, mientras a lo lejos, una voz conocidísima para él, suspiraba.......  
  
"¿Duo?" preguntó en la nada, y un quejido más fuerte se oyó, un quejido de deseo, de placer puro y emergente...  
  
El corazón de Heero se paralizó, tratando de caminar en dirección desde donde provenian los que poco a poco se volvía gemidos cada vez más fuertes.  
  
"¡Duo!" dijo con voz fuerte y cargada de dolor cuando de la nada, la voz del trenzado suspiro en su cielo de lujuria.  
  
"...por favor, Q-chan......maaaasss....."  
  
El corazón de Heero murió en ese preciso momento, mientras su alma se rompía y los tozos puntiagudos se clavaban en su pecho adolorido. Los gemidos iban en aumento y podái oír claramente cada suspiro, quejidos y hasta caricia sobre la piel de Duo.....  
  
Cayó de rodillas en medio de la oscuridad tratando de no oír, tapandose los oídos en un intento inútil de no seguir escuchando.......pero parecía que los desquiciantes ecos se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que trataba con más desenfreno el no oír......  
  
El ultimo gemido fue estridente, donde Duo alcanzaba el orgasmo y se venía con fuerza, un rugido fuerte desde su garganta cansada de tanto placer..........  
  
Después de eso, la neblina negrusca se disolvió, viéndose nuevamente en aquella habitación de hotel, frente al teléfono.....Heero no comprendió.....  
  
¿Qué había sido eso?, no lo sabía, solo sabía en su mente que debía llamar a Duo y comprobar que aquello era mentira.......que lo que extrañamente había oído y sentido en los segundo anteriores solo había sido su imaginación y una jugarreta del cansancio.  
  
Tomó con manos temblorosas el auricular y marcó el número del apartamento del trenzado, por mucho tiempo, solo tildó hasta que cuando ya desesperado iba a colgar, este respondió, pero lo único que logró oír fue, la respiración agitada de Duo, y en el fondo, la risa maliciosa de Quatre......  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Desde aquel día, ya no había podido volver a ver de frente los hermosos ojos violeta de Duo, ya no podía verle y escuchar su conversación incesante sin recordar los gemidos y quejidos en su mente, como cruel eco de lo que había perdido.  
  
Ni si quiera pensó en decirle lo que había decidio decirle.....desde aquel día, ni en la misma habitación a solas, podía estar con el chico de larga trenza......no, desde aquel día, su corazón murió, y su amor se congeló, volviéndose odio y rencor contra aquel que le había arrebatado a quien amaba.  
  
Se arrepentía enormemente el no haber tenido el suficiente valor antes de al menos, haberle robado un beso a Duo.....ya que ahora, ni siquiera le quedaba el recuerdo de la dulzura de sus labios......  
  
No tenía absolutamente nada, ni un solo recuerdo, que le atara al dueño de su corazon.  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
El timbre sonó casi inaudible en el vacío de aquel apartamento, mientras una figura delgada y vestida simplemente con una bata, se dirigió a al puerta para atender.  
  
Quien podría ser a esta hora de la noche, es decir, no esperaba a nadie.......ya nadie le visitaba, ni siquiera Heero.....  
  
Con pereza caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de que la oscuridad no le hiciera chocar contra nada.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras su rostro, al ver quien era el que tocaba, se llenaba poco a poco de sorpresa e incertidumbre.....  
  
"¡Trowa!" dijo casi sin aliento.  
  
"He venido por la verdad.......Duo."  
  
MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-MIAU-  
  
mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, un chico de ojos cobalto, cargaba su antigua arma y la guardaba en su chaqueta, mientras en sus ojos, un firme resolución se hallaba tomada, sus gestos de soldado perfecto convergieron en melancolía y desolación, mientras sus pasos le guiaron a la puerta de su despacho y hacia lo que sería el destino que había decidido tomar en sus manos.......  
  
El final de su sufrimiento llegaría pronto, el final de lo que le hacía doler tanto su alma y tambien del culpable de su sufrimiento......todo terminaría aquella noche.....  
  
Si no era por la mano de aquel al que amaba, sería por la suya propia......  
  
Y salió con paso seguro, una vez más, al encuentro de Duo....  
  
Todo lo que debiera suceder aquella maldita hora........sucedería.....  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
k.k.k.k..k.k.k.miauk.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k..k.k.k.miauk.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k.k. k..k.k.k.miauk.k.k.k  
  
N/A : (dirigiendose a Hiei) queda sangre para hacer el proximo capitulo, es que pienso matar a mas de uno..... Hiei : amor mío. (de forma irónica) si matas a alguien, tu, te mueres, recuerda a las fans. Sei : pero este capítulo estuvo muy calmado!!! Hiei: te estas ablandando, eso es bueno.....asi podrás terminar el capitulo de Perlas. Sei: tienes razón.....punto a tu favor.  
  
bueno, bueno, que tal estuvo el capitulo, espero no haber desilucionado a nadie, es que este es el capitulo de transición, ustedes saben, el que va antes de que comience la acción, como la calma antes de la tormenta.....jejeje.  
  
Q-chan y Duo, esto está que quema, y Heero arreglará cuentas....ajhajajajajja.  
  
bien, mejor me callo, y sigo.  
  
Trowa : ok, en este fic te prometo un Trio mi niño, pero después  
no te quejes de lo que hago ¿si? mira que siempre te quejas de todo  
lo que escribo.  
  
Uru : jejeje, amiga mía, es bueno verte de vez en cuando, y no  
te pongas triste por los problemas del grupo, al menos sabemos que  
discutiendo las cosas se arreglan. ya veras que todo saldra  
bien....a propo, te ha gustado el capitulo?, espero que si....uu  
  
Carmín mi bella hadita, preciosa, hermosa, reina y princesa del  
cielo!!!, espero que estes bien, y que estes de mejor animo, no  
decaigas mi niña, que todos estaremos apoyandote siempre....espero  
que disfrutaras este capitulo.....lo hice suavecito....jejej.  
  
Dark si, ya apareció en innombrable rubio....quien es, aún no lo sé,  
supongo que Q aun esta dentro del rubio, asi que si es Q o es Quatre  
el que esta haciendo maldades, eso lo descubriré más  
adelante.....jajaj, pero de que ta vivo, esta vivo....(creo ¬¬')  
  
Chipita Ambas fanáticas del Seme Quatre.....aaaaaahh si, este niño  
se las trae, asi que ni te cuento mejor....espero que te halla  
gustado el capitulo....sino lo reescribo!!! (es broma)  
  
Dark Mousy amabas sabemos que soy una floja de primera, asi que si  
me vuelves a decir que escribo cada vez menos, me pongo a llorar y  
no actualizo dentro de no se cuanto......cuando pare de llorar,  
supongo......jajaja. te gusto el capitulo? 


	4. Mi mundo de locura

MITHOS  
PROYECTO Q REVENGE  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Fic no apto para menores de 15 años, y o sin criterio  
formado. (díganmelo a mi)  
2° parejas 4x3 1x2  
3° Contenido Angust, Yaoi, Lemon, violencia, MS, OOC, y quien  
sabe que más ponga por ahi-  
4° Los Gundam Boys no son mios, aunque ya me gustaria tener para  
mi solita uno de cada uno de ellos.....pero, para que no me  
demanden, aclaro enseguida que no son míos, solo soy una fan  
escribiendo traumas psicológicos para que otras fans se  
diviertan leyendolos....pa' tr'a  
5° Y una vez más, ADVERTENCIA : capítulo con contenido Yaoi  
lemon.  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..  
  
N/A : Lamento si no respondí algunos reviews el capítulo pasado, pero es que no me alcanza el tiempo......toy demasiado ocupada....snif.......asi que esta vez trataré de responder a todos ¿si? (Sei apenada uu)  
  
.ll..ll.l..ll..l.ll.l..ll..l.l.ll..l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l..l.l.l.l .ll.l..l.l.l.l.l.l.ll..l.l.ll.l.l.l.l..ll.l..ll..ll.l..ll.  
  
CAPITULO 3° Mi Mundo de Locura.  
  
"Corre, grita, rompe, quema cada puerta que no pueda ser abierta, es verde Invierno, y huele a rabia con tanta espuma... ayudame, Corre, grita, rompe quema cada espacio ciego, limpia tu demensia es verde Invierno, y huele a rabia con tanta espuma... y tu que harás ,ir no te podrás esconder,. eeeeehhh no te podrás esconder... ....eeeeehhh y ahora te quieres ir eeeeeehhh no te podrás esconder me escuchas Bien!! ...a correr .....a gritar ....a rompre .....a quemar...."  
  
("Verde invierno"........Lucybell)  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
El timbre sonó casi inaudible en el vacío de aquel apartamento, mientras una figura delgada y vestida simplemente con una bata, se dirigió a al puerta para atender.  
  
Quien podría ser a esta hora de la noche, es decir, no esperaba a nadie.......ya nadie le visitaba, ni siquiera Heero.....  
  
Con pereza caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de que la oscuridad no le hiciera chocar contra nada.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras su rostro, al ver quien era el que tocaba, se llenaba poco a poco de sorpresa e incertidumbre.....  
  
"¡Trowa!" dijo casi sin aliento.  
  
"He venido por la verdad.......Duo." dijo adelantándose hacia el chico de ojos violeta..."por que no me dijiste que Quatre estaba vivo!"  
  
Duo pareció asustarse aún más después de las palabras del latino.....acaso era por que venía a reclamarle la verdad, acaso era por que estaba ahí buscando algo de lo que no debía enterarse.....o estaría asustado por que él no sabía mentir, y tendría que hacer el intento.....  
  
De pronto la respuesta a su incertidumbre abandonó los labios del americano en forma de murmullo, unas cuantas palabras balbuceadas que le dejaron aún bajo más misterio....  
  
"¡NO!, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡ERES TU!" dijo casi histérico y tomando a Trowa por la muñeca, lo jaló dentro del apartamento, como temiendo que alguien le viera. "tu no deberías estar aquí!" dijo Duo cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
  
"Necesito saber la verdad, Duo"  
  
"La verdad te mataría...." respondió el trenzado bajando la vista y pasando por el costado de Trowa en dirección hacia uno de los sillones en la sala.  
  
"No me importa, necesito saber por que me abandonó, por qué simplemente ya no desea estar a mi lado!!" dijo desesperado el latino dejandose caer en otro de los asientos.  
  
"No digas tonterías.......Quatre siempre ha deseado estar al lado de su adorado Trowa, eso es casi lo más importante para él en su vida......amar y ser amado.....que no lo entiendes?"  
  
"¡NO! no lo entiendo, si es así, por que diablos no esta conmigo!!!"  
  
Duo sonrió ante aquella pregunta, tratando de buscar una respuesta en su interior que no matara a Trowa, que no le hiciera sufrir, que no fuera lo demasiado escalofriante como para hacerle perder la razón nuevamente.......pero ¿COMO?  
  
"Creo que eso debes de hablarlo tu con él.....nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en eso" respondió Duo desviando su vista hacia la ventana, como tratando de no seguir respondiendo al interrogatorio del latino.  
  
"Si tienen que ver " refutó Trowa haciendo que Duo volviera a fijar su vista en él "...por que si desde un principio me hubieran dicho que él estaba vivo, yo le habría buscado y hubiesemos acalrado todo este problema..." terminó ya más calmado.  
  
"Alguna vez te haz preguntado por qué la vida es tan cruel, haciéndonos creer algo, para luego demostrarnos, en un segundo que todo en lo que creímos, no era más que una absurda mentira."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó el latino con preocupación al ver como Duo le miraba con pena infinita.  
  
"nada......." dijo sonriendo pesadamente, para luego terminar con un dejo de amargura "absolutamente, nada......."  
  
Duo y Trowa estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no alcanzaron a escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió, o notar como una figura alta y fuerte caminaba hasta el humbral que daba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
Una mano temblorosa se alzó con temor, apuntando el cañón de su arma con presición, estaba dispuesto a acabar de una vez con el objeto de su sufrimiento, de acabar de una maldita y buena vez con aquel que le hacía sufrir por no tenerle, día con día......pero.....  
  
De pronto sus ojos cobalto se posaron en la figura alta que acompañaba a Duo.....  
  
El cabello castaño, los ojos esmeralda profundo debido a la oscuridad que rodeaba al apartamente.......y ese porte elegante.......  
  
"Trowa...." dijo sordamente sonriendo de forma maníaca, al saber ahí al único ser que era capaz de desarmar las defenzas de "Q" y volverlo un ser humano, al ver en ese preciso momento, el talón de aquiles del ser omnipotente conocido como Proyecto "Q".  
  
El cañón de su arma se desvió con odio hacia la figura de Trowa, con la único idea en su cabeza de que si le mataba, el bastardo y malparido de Quatre sufriría el doble de lo que sufría él al saber que Duo no le pertenecía......  
  
Y con demencia, lentamente comenzó a jalar del gatillo, hasta que un sonido sordo se oyó en medio de la nada, entrando con fuerza dentro del cuerpo del cirquero, rompiendo piel y huesos en su camino, haciendo borbotonear la sangre carmesí, esparciéndola sobre el sillón.  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente, como a diaria hacia su apartamento. Era tarde ya y su cabello rubio se mecía la viento, mientras el frío le hacía temblar en medio de las calles vacías.  
  
Al menos tenía un consuelo después de sufrir ese martirio diario......en casa tenía a su gatito esperándole, ansioso de tomar la leche que él le daría, y ronronear con fuerza cuando él le acariciara.......  
  
Como adoraba hacer eso después de cada agotador día de trabajo.  
  
.... ... ...  
  
Sus ojos turquesa brillaron con cierto tipo de deseo al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la piel cálida del cirquero rosando la suya, sus labios aún tenía el sabor de aquella boca y esa piel exquicita, y si no fuese necesario......¡dioses! cuanto había extrañado aquel aroma perfecto en su nariz, aquel aroma que le enloquecía y hacia que todo su más profundo morbo, que su depravación más delicada y perfecta aflorara como si nada.....  
  
Pero....no podía tocarlo.....  
  
no podía volver a tocarlo.....por que si lo hacía......Trowa no se lo perdonaría jamás.....  
  
Pero.....  
  
No, no podía darse el lujo de lastimar a Trowa.....  
  
Aún cuando extrañase cada sensación vivida, no podía tocarle......  
  
De pronto fue arrancado de sus pensamientos de forma violenta, escuchando tan cerca y claramente el eco de un disparo, y su piel experimentó en carne propia el dolor incesante de una herida mortal, mientras una voz conocidísima para él, ahondaba en su conciencia..........  
  
"¡TROWA!" dijo con temor, comenzando a correr de forma violenta, a correr de forma desesperada, como guiado por su instinto, en dirección al apartamente de Duo.....  
  
El que se hubiera atrevido a tocar un solo cabello de Trowa, estaba tan muerto, como el mismísimo Treize......de eso se encargaría él, haría pagar al gestor de aquella acción con el sufrimiento más grande que pudiera ejercer sobre una persona con sus dones......  
  
Si, claro que lo haría......  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
"Heero" dijo Duo con el cuerpo de Trowa entre sus brazos, presinando con fuerza la herida que habia acertado el Soldado Perfecto, cerca del corazón del cirquero. "¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabeza?, acaso estas loco!!!, quieres matar a Trowa!!!"  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta, Heero solo alzó la mano nuevamente y apuntó el pecho del cirquero una vez más, mientras la sonrisa desquiciada no abandonaba su rostro.  
  
Duo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Trowa, pero de un solo movimiento, Heero lo había quitado del camino, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del apartamento, donde el trenzado se había estrellado con fuerza.  
  
"Heero, ¡entra en razón! " bramó Duo " si le hacer daño a Trowa, Quatre te matará sin siquiera preguntar tus razones!!!"  
  
"El conoce todas mis razones!" respondió Heero apuntando esta vez su arma hacia la cabeza del latino, para darle el disparo final.  
  
"Heero!!, las razones que tu crees no son verdaderas!!" dijo Duo abalanzándose sobre Heero, tratando de arrebatarle el arma....."prometiste no volver a matar......lo prometiste...." terminó el trenzado abrazado al pecho del soldado perfecto mientras un sin fin de lágrimas se desprendían de sus hermosos ojos mojando la piel del cuello de Heero, que en ese instante, su mano comenzó a temblar....  
  
"Las promesas hechas a un mentiroso no sirven de nada...." respondió Heero abrazando el cuerpo de Duo por la cintura estrechándole aún más contra su propio cuerpo.  
  
"yo jamás miento.....Heero" dijo Duo temblando de miedo por las acciones de Heero y su cercanía....  
  
" eso ya no importa....." fue lo último que dijo el soldado perfecto que logró oír Trowa.  
  
Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en la figura de Heero mientras, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, vio salir la bala del cañón del arma en su dirección para que después, todo se volviera oscuro.....no sin antes dislucidar una figura de rubios cabellos tratando de acercarse a ellos.....pero  
  
......fue sordos....  
  
....imagenes ciegas....  
  
....monstruos irreales.....  
  
....ojos turquesa.....  
  
Luz al final del camino......y un susurro que desconoció......un nombre que no le pretenecía que lentamente le guiaba hacia la claridad....hacia un lugar que desconocía, pero que conjuntamente, se le hacía tan familiar.....  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
Abrió sus ojos en medio de una luz insistente que dañaba sus ojos, un blanco inmaculado rodeo su oscuridad y aclaró cada rincón del lugar donde se hallaba.  
  
Poco a poco las cosas tomaron forma y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz proveniente de una ventana que daba hacia el patio de una enorme casa, cuyo lugar estaba rodeado de hermosos cerezos en flor.....  
  
"¿Hermano?" se oyó cerca de su cabeza, y de inmediato giró la cabeza y obsevó a una chica de hermosos ojos azul aperlados y cabello castaño rojizo.....  
  
No supo que responder.......no supo que hacer ......solo una pregunta abandonó sus labios....  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
"En casa......" dijo la chica con una sonrisa cargada de amor y felicidad hasta las lágrimas.  
  
El conocía a esa chica, sus ojos, su voz, su figura......su ternura.....  
  
"¿Catherine?" dijo tratando de recordar como diablos había ido a parar a ese lugar.  
  
"¡Está recordando Doctor!" dijo la muchacha observando hacia el lado contrario del que él estaba mirando, pero en ese momento no importó.....  
  
"¿Dónde esta Duo?" preguntó desorientado....aún no entendía nada, mas la mirada de tristeza de la muchacha le hizo temblar.....mientras una lágrima surcaba por la mejilla blanca de la mujer que tomó su mano sonrió con pesadez.  
  
"No hablemos de Duo ahora ¿si?" trató de cambiar de tema la chica.  
  
"Entonces.....¡Dónde esta Quatre!" dijo desesperado el latino....recordando la aparición del rubio antes de perderse en la inconciencia.  
  
La mujer observó al doctor con incertidumbre para luego observar al latino con clara pregunta en su rostro.  
  
"Quién es Quatre, hermanito?" preguntó, cosa que fue respondida de inmediato por el doctor a su costado....  
  
"Según he investigado" dijo el doctor tomando sus apuntes "en la realidad alterna que ha creado su hermano, es el muchacho que responde como la pareja de este joven."  
  
Pero después de eso, Trowa no siguió oyendo nada.....solo vio una imagen frente a él, una figura hermosa que el amaba con todo su corazón, una figura de la cual estaba enamorado hasta la médula........  
  
Sonrió cuando aquella figura de rubios cabellos y ojos turquesa tan bellos y dulces como su dueño, le extendió una mano, invitándole no sabía donde......  
  
Como pudo se irguió con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios hasta tomar la mano del que le esperaba y ver como el mundo en el que había caído, desaparecía de su alrededor, tapando aquella molesta luz, con una oscuridad donde su niño le protegería eternamente....  
  
Mientras a lo lejos, aquella mujer volvía a llamarle por ese nombre que, en ese momento, para él no significaba nada........  
  
"....hermano.....No!, no te vayas!!.....¡¡TRITON!!"  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
"Que ocurre bebé...." preguntó el rubio cuando Trowa pareció reaccionar en medio de la noche, después de haber tenido una pesadilla.....  
  
"Quatre?" dijo el latino totalmente perdido....  
  
"lamento haber sido tan malo contigo" dijo el rubio abrazando el cuerpo caliente de su amante, mientras acariciaba su pecho por debajo de la camisola. "al menos ya bajo la fiebre." terminó lamiendo el cuello del latino con una extraña forma de pedir perdón....  
  
"Donde estoy?" preguntó Trowa safándose del agarre del rubio y sentándose en la cama...  
  
" en nuestra abitación.....que acaso ya no lo recuerdas?" dijo el rubio acercándose nuevamente al cirquero para abrazarle....."no estará molesto conmigo por lo de esta mañana ¿verdad?" volvió a decir, mientras lamía con su lengua ensalivada el cuello de Trowa y metía sus manos dentro del pantalón de la pijama del latino.  
  
"Deja eso.....mmmhhh...." no alcanzó a reprochar nada, cuando la lengua del rubio abandonó su cuello y metió con suavidad en su boca, mientras sus labios eran cubiertos por los de Quatre y le hacían callar de la forma que más le gustaba....  
  
Un quejido fuerte abandonó la garganta del latino mientras Quatre sentía claramente como la carne de Trowa ya estaba totalmente excitada....  
  
"Un par de toques y ya estas así, bebé......eres un pervertido" dijo con burla el rubio que no paraba de masajear la hombría del cirquero, dejándole si aliento y sin palabras.....  
  
"aún crees que esto no es real?" preguntó el rubio que había guiado su otra mano alargándola hasta llegar a aquel camino apretado entre las redondas nalgas del latino e introduciía un dedo dentro de él.....  
  
"oooohh Quatre...." dijo Trowa con deseo, ya sin importarle en que mundo se encontraba.....  
  
¡Qué diablos! pensó, ya no le importaba nada.....si estaba en su realidad o en uno más de los mundos creados por su loca cabeza......no importaba, solo importaba que tenía la oportunidad de estar con su niño de la forma más deseada por su cuerpo......  
  
Se giró para quedar frente a frente con Quatre dejandose caer sobre su pecho, le obligó a acostrase sobre la cama, mientras separaba sus piernas y se sentaba a orcajadas sobre sus caderas....  
  
"¿Me quieres?" preguntó con libido el latino "pues me tendrás siempre que tu quieras" treminó tomando la hombría de Quatre con sus manos y guiándola hacia su entrada que no había sido preparada de forma adeacuada y se obligó a aceptarla.......  
  
El grito entre placer y dolor de Trowa abandonó su garganta al igual que el gemido de inmenso placer de los labios de Quatre....  
  
Las lagrimas surcaron el rostro moreno convirtiéndose en ríos que caían sobre el pecho blanco del rubio. Trowa mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener a raya su dolor y no dejar que fuese más fuerte que el placer que a cada movimiento de sus caderas crecía más y más.  
  
"Trowa ..." dijo Quatre tratando de alzarse solo logrando llegar al pecho del latino el cual beso y lamió con deseo.....  
  
"Trowa..." volvió a repetir, mientras el latino sentía como llegaba con inmensa urgencia, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo....  
  
"¡TROWA!" escuchó una vez más........  
  
y el momento se perdió en medio de la oscuridad.......  
  
v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.........v.v.v.v.vv.v..v.v.v.vv..v. v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv..vv..v  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontro con los llorosos de Duo, que miraban con horror la escena que se dibujaba delante de ellos....  
  
Quatre tenía por el cuello a Heero, casi aplastado contra la pared, sus ojos totalmente negros centelleaban en odio y un toque rojizo con sabor a sangre se mimetizaba en ellos.....  
  
"Trowa" volvió a llamar el trenzado haciendo que el latino guiara su vista hacia él "detenlo" rogo el americano " tu eres el único que puede hacerlo.....por favor, no dejes que mate a Heero"  
  
Pero su boca estaba llena de sangre y sentía que poco a poco, su vida se escapaba por las heridas provocadas por el soldado perfecto.......  
  
¿qué había sido todo aquello?.....¿a donde había ido a para mientras estaba inconciente?......  
  
"Trowa!!" llamó una última vez Duo, antes de escuchar el grito inminente de dolor de Heero que como preludio de su destrucción inundaba la habitación......  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
N/F : jajajajaj, ahi ta!!!, el final del capitulo 3°  
  
No ta tan malo ¿verdad?  
  
VEAMOS.........mataré a Heero o lo dejaré con vida........muajajajaja...... y Trowa.........¿qué onda?......solo falta que aparesca el fantasma de Relena en sus sueños al mejor estilo Shakespieriano, y ahí si se desata la locura en serio......jajaja. toy loca.  
  
Creo que se me suvio el azucar, toy escribiendo puras leseras......kjajaj, pero todo tiene una razon de ser, no crean que escribo por escribir.......  
  
bueno, creo que ustedes ya conocen qeu toy demasiado loca como para hacer una trama simple......  
  
bien, mejor me despido, y cualquier comentario ya saben, solo diganmelo.....  
  
oigan ¿se entiende la historia, cierto?  
  
NO COMENTS.........  
  
Dark Mousy. : jejeje, ok, ok, tu ganas, me pondré a escribir  
mas.....pero no pidas demasiado....mira que tu y yo sabemos que  
soy demasiado floja para esto.......uuuuuuhhhh..(Sei llorando  
bajo de la cama)  
  
Trowa : hermano, no te enojes.......tu sabes que al final de  
cuentas, tu eres el que más disfruta mis historias.......¬o¬ no  
se por qué.  
  
Uru : oye!! dame algo de crédito ¿si?, yo siempre sé pa' onde va  
la micro, ok?, con respecto a melcochas mentales, yo soy la  
experta número 1 en dislucidar todo!! asi que no me digas que no  
se ni lo que tengo en la cabeza......quizas ustedes no me  
entenderan pero ya verán que al final todo se dará a  
entender......espero que este capitulo te guste y no te enredes  
más de lo que ya estas.....jajjajaj. Cariños para ti.  
  
Terry : jejeje, que qué me fume?, no mi niña, esa no es la  
pregunta debida, la pregunta es, qué diablos me tomé!! recuerda  
que soy la diosa del Sake, y en una de esas, esta vez el  
licorcito estaba más fuertón.....jajajja. Te habrás dado cuenta  
con este capitulo de lo que te digo......Hip!.  
  
Kisuka : Mira niña, la unica cosa que puedo decirte, para que  
entiendas la historia, es que primero debes leer Proyecto "Q", ya  
que esto es solo una continuación y no un fic nuevo, esta es la  
segunda parte de mi mentado, asi que si deseas entender, debes  
primero leer lo que te digo....ya que nadie puede entender  
"screem 3" sin haber visto las dos primeras.....  
  
Chipita . Quatre Seme Rulez!!!!, jajajajajaj, pero no te  
equivoques, mi Q-chan es más pervertido, no más malo.....ok?,  
espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Y a proposito, cuando  
el próximo del tuyo?  
  
Killia : ese wow fue de "no entiendo" o de "que pervertida,  
niña" que me dijiste?  
  
Ichia : oi?, aquí de nuevo updateando........ojala te guste el  
capitulo....esta algo enredado...jejeje.  
  
Hezziel Leiya exacto, eso es lo que quiero dar a entender....mi  
niño lindo toma todo cuando quiere y como quiere.......jajajaj, pero  
malo no es, ¿queda claro? Y si Trowa esta muerto.....pues no, no ta  
muerto, esta vivito y sufrirà por muuuuucho más,, muejejjeeje.  
  
Y creo que esos son todos, si me falto alguno, me avisan y si no,  
pues hasta la proxima......  
Por "Perlas" ni me pregunten.........ese si no sé en qué va a  
terminar........uuuuuh  
  
MIAU..........JAJAJAJ  
  
Seiryu  
La Diosa Plateada del Silencio, La ama y señora de las  
pesadillas.  
(alias "Diosa del Sake" jejeje) 


	5. Mentiras Verdaderas

MITHOS  
PROYECTO Q REVENGE  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
1° Fic no apto para menores de 15 años, y o sin criterio  
formado. (díganmelo a mi)  
2° parejas 4x3 1x2  
3° Contenido Angust, Yaoi, Lemon, violencia, MS, OOC, y quien  
sabe que más ponga por ahi-  
4° Los Gundam Boys no son mios, aunque ya me gustaria tener para  
mi solita uno de cada uno de ellos.....pero, para que no me  
demanden, aclaro enseguida que no son míos, solo soy una fan  
escribiendo traumas psicológicos para que otras fans se  
diviertan leyendolos....pa' tr'a  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o..oo.o.o..o.o.o N/A :aprendí a hablar, aprendí a volar, aprendí que siempre hay que arrastrarse antes de caminar...... golpes bien recibidos, golpes que deben ser recibidos solo para aprender. ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Capítulo 4° Mentiras Verdaderas  
  
"Estas perdiéndote en lo verdadero,  
tus ojos piensan ya no soñar  
tu verdad es tan cruel como dolorosa  
miente, miente cuanto desees,  
miente y la verdad se esfumara  
miente, y el dolor se irá,  
miente y tu mundo volverá  
a craer en la locura  
de unas simples  
mentiras verdaderas...."  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontro con los llorosos de Duo, que miraban con horror la escena que se dibujaba delante de ellos....  
  
Quatre tenía por el cuello a Heero, casi aplastado contra la pared, sus ojos totalmente negros centelleaban en odio y un toque rojizo con sabor a sangre se mimetizaba en ellos.....  
  
"Trowa" volvió a llamar el trenzado haciendo que el latino guiara su vista hacia él "detenlo" rogo el americano " tu eres el único que puede hacerlo.....por favor, no dejes que mate a Heero"  
  
Pero su boca estaba llena de sangre y sentía que poco a poco, su vida se escapaba por las heridas provocadas por el soldado perfecto.......  
  
¿qué había sido todo aquello?.....¿a donde había ido a para mientras estaba inconciente?......  
  
"Trowa!!" llamó una última vez Duo, antes de escuchar el grito inminente de dolor de Heero que como preludio de su destrucción inundaba la habitación......  
  
Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor que sintió cuando intentó sentarse, su hombro ardía mientras la sangre parecía manar con mayor fuerza. Le era casi imposible detener las arcadas que el sabor metálico de la sangre provocaba en su garganta, y la tos, que parecía aunarse a ellas no le dejaba casi respirar, pero, tenía que detener a Quatre, debía hacerlo, porque muy en su interior, sabía que el rubio, después de recobrar la razón cuando se hubiese calmado, jamás se perdonaría el haber asesinado a Heero....  
  
Abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio mantenía al soldado perfecto alzado por el cuello, mientras la sangre de las diferentes heridas que le había provocado resvalaba desde sus brazos y piernas y caían perdiéndose en la alfombra bajo ellos.  
  
Trató de llamarle, pero la sangre en su boca se lo impidió, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue observar, como su niño, su amante, su eterno amor, asesinaba a uno de sus únicos amigos, en este mundo donde ya no sabía que era en su sano juicio, realidad.  
  
Sus ojos viajaron a través de la habitación, encontrándose con la figura maltrecha de Duo en un rincón, con lo que parecía ser una fractura en su brazo y un golpe tremendo en su mejilla.....  
  
Duo, pensó, acaso tratraste de defender a Heero de Quatre?.........  
  
Un nuevo grito de dolor inundó la habitación, haciéndole fijar su vista en el rubio que parecía otro ser mientras reía de forma maníaca laserando aún más el cuerpo de Heero......  
  
"te lo advertí, niño bonito" dijo el rubio observando a los ojos al japonés, de manera fría "le tocabas un cabello a Trowa y estabas muerto" terminó mientras seguía con sus uñas filosas apretando su cuello.  
  
"Jamás le he echo daño a Trowa......y tu lo sabes bien!" respondió Heero lleno de sorbebia.  
  
"¡TE MATARE!" gritó el rubio con ira, le podía haber perdonado el haber herido a Trowa, pero jamás le perdonaría, el haber insinuado que él no existía.  
  
"Quatre...." dijo de pronto Duo, pero el rubio no escucho, no escucharía a nadie, A NADIE!!  
  
Y de un momento a otro, el cuerpo inherte de Heero cayó al suelo, como muñeco sin vida, en una fragilidad infinita, estrellándose en la alfombra bañada de su propia sangre.....un fin bastante parecido al que siempre había soñado.  
  
(Hiei: oi, Seiryu, no pensarás matar en verdad a Heero, ¿cierto?  
Sei: y ¿por qué no?  
Hiei : mira hacia allá apunta hacia un rincón ahí estan todas  
las fans de Heero.  
Sei: (llorando)¿es que una no puede escribir lo que se le pegue  
la regalada gana sin tener que tener las miles de dagas pegadas  
al cuello si intenta matar a uno de ellos?  
Hiei: es lo que hay, Sei, "Es lo que Hay"!  
Sei: bueno, al menos lo intenté.....)  
  
Quatre caminó de forma lenta hacia donde se hallaba Trowa, y alzándole en los brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras de forma casi desesperada, Duo se arrastraba hasta Heero y lo sostenía entre sus brazos.........  
  
"Gracias...." dijo de forma temblorosa el trenzado antes de que el rubio abandonara el apartamento.  
  
" no sé a qué te refieres....." respondió Quatre.  
  
"Gracias por no matarlo" terminó su frase Duo, mientras estrechaba aún más el cuerpo de Heero a su pecho.  
  
"No me agradescas, no lo hice por ti.......yo lo habría matado, te juro que lo habría echo."  
  
"de todas formas, gracias....." volvió a decir el trenzado.  
  
"agradécele a Trowa......su voz me detuvo...." respondió el rubio.  
  
"pero yo no oí...."  
  
"mis oídos tampoco......el que le oyó fue mi corazón......" interrumpió a americano, para luego dar media vuelta e irse al fin.  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
A lo lejos, tan a lo lejos, se oyen voces encontradas, voces llenas de odio, voces llenas de ira y desdén......estan discutiendo, una mujer......dos hombres.......  
  
Esas boces tan conocidas y a la vez tan lejanas......sus oídos ahora calmos no entendían, o quizás no quisieron entender.  
  
Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscura habitación.......su hombro dolió de sobremanera, pero al menos notó que había sido curado y bien vendado. Ya no sangraba.  
  
Su vista vagó por toda la habitación......tan familiar, y a la vez desconocida.  
  
Las voces incrementaron su descontrol y ahora se oían claramente, la voz del una mujer.....y la de su rubio amante.  
  
Con mucho cuidado, sientiendo el dolor tan punzante como la primera vez, se levantó de la cama, viéndose totalmente desnudo bajo las cobijas, y caminó de forma lenta hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual, sin previo aviso se abrió entrando en ella, el rubio seguido de aquella mujer con la que tanto discutía.  
  
Sus ojos fueron cegados con la luz que de pronto se encendió, y a lo único que atinó fue a cubrirse los ojos que dolieron a la repentina invación.  
  
Unas manos calientes rodearon su cintura y unos labios húmedos jugaron en su oído soltando el suave respirar de aquel chiquillo dueño de los cabellos rubios más bellos ante sus ojos.  
  
"vuelve a la cama, bebé.....pronto terminaré de hablar con esta molesta mujer y volveré por ti....."terminó encaminándole de nuevo a la cama y cubriendo su desnudes.  
  
"Esta discusión aún no acaba Winner!!" dijo la mujer con enojo.  
  
El rubio la tomó de uno de sus brazos y con fuerza la sacó de la habitación.  
  
"muy bien Lady, yo me haré responsable de todo.....pero si ese bastardo de Heero vuelve a intentar tocar a Trowa, aún cuando el mismo Trowa no vuelva a confiar en mi, lo mataré a sangre fría sin ningún miramiento.....¡entendido!"  
  
"Quatre, esto esta saliéndose de control, tu sabes muy bien que él..." dijo refiriéndose a Trowa "no es ...."  
  
"tu también?" preguntó desafiante el rubio haciendo que la mujer temblara....  
  
"esta bien" terminó por rendirse la mujer " él esta bajo tu protección ahora, aunque no se en que terminará esto definitivamente........."  
  
"no te preocupes....a Trowa no le molestará para nada...." dijo respondiendo el rubio a una pregunta en la mente de Lady Une que jamás fue echa.  
  
"par de depravados.......no entiendo como es que ustedes...."  
  
"jamás lo sabrás" respondió el rubio con una mirada entre divertida y llena de pervercidad " a proposito, ¿cómo esta Heero?"  
  
"Le hiciste muchísimo daño......pero al menos, nada de lo vital fue dañado" acotó la mujer con la mirada clavada en el techo "aunque Maxwell dijo que él se haría cargo de su recuperación..."  
  
"y me dices depravado a mi?, ese loco es capaz de violar a Heero ahora que no puede defenderse...."  
  
"Quatre.....Duo no es como tu..." dijo la mujer riendo de forma agraciada, a lo que el rubio acercándose a ella y guiandola hacia la salida terminó diciendo.  
  
"todos son como yo en el fondo.......algunos lo asumen, otros lo ocultan, pero al final...."volvió a reir.  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en la cama grande de la habitación de Duo, con almohadas en su espalda para que se sintiera más cómodo, mientras veía con ojos fríos y penetrantes cada movimiento loco que hacía el trenzado, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, llevando y trayendo cosas, abriendo y cerrando cajoneras.....algo calmado después de tanto agetreo, Heero se quedó viendo en al horizonte el hermoso atardecer del día en el que estuvo a punto de morir. La madrugada este día, sería una de las experiencias que Heero jamás olvidaría.  
  
"se te perdió algo?" preguntó al fin el japonés ya aburrido de la rutina del trenzado que llevaba más de media hora.  
  
"no encuentro el remoto del televisor...."dijo arrodillado, mirando bajo la cama. cuando de pronto escucho un pequeño carraspear de garganta proveniente de Heero.  
  
" mira allí..." sugirió el soldado perfecto apuntando la mesita de noche haciendo que Duo guiara sus ojos violeta hasta ese lugar.  
  
Duo no pudo evitar reír, sentado en el suelo dejó caer su cabeza en la cama para luego terminar.  
  
"siempre me haces quedar como estúpido...."  
  
"no, eso lo haces tu solo...." acotó el japonés.  
  
De pronto una pregunta abandonó los labios de Duo, haciendo que la pacífica escena se volviera tensa y haciendo que el silencio gobernara el lugar de forma tétrica.  
  
"¿por qué dejaste de quererme...."  
  
Fue tan largo el silencio que Duo pensó que Heero ya no respondería, rendido y sin tener respuesta de su más profundo dolor, se levantó del suelo para salir de la habitación, siendo detenido por la voz del chico de ojos cobalto en un último momento.  
  
"jamás he dejado de quererte...." respondió bajando la cabeza.  
  
"entonces ¡POR QUÉ!" preguntó al fin el trenzado, estallando y desvordando el dolor que llevaba ocultando como pesada cruz por más de 3 años.....  
  
ooo.o.o.o.o..oo..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o..o.o.oo.o.o..o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
En medio del silencio formado en aquella oscura habitación, fue interrumpido por el fino sonido de la puerta al abrirse, mientras la figura adorada de su adorado niño se hacía presente, dibujandose hermosa ante sus ojos.  
  
Su sonrisa se amplió al verle acercarse mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba lejos, para luego caminar de forma sensual hasta él, gateando sobre la cama, mientras el cabello rubio cubría sus ojos bellos y una sonrisa lívida se dibujaba en sus labios rosa.  
  
La lengua caliente del rubio se paseo por el pecho desnudo del latino haciéndole cerrar los ojos por el intimo contacto, para luego volver a sentir el aliento calido del rubio en su oído.  
  
"hora de saber toda la verdad....amor" susurró el rubio en su cuello "te mostraré el motivo de por que no estas conmigo, de por qué no te aceptan en preventers, y por qué no recuerdas bien las cosas......" sonrió el rubio mientras le tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía ponerse en pie para caminar hasta el gran espejo que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación.  
  
Estando ahí, el rubio encendió las luces, y tomó otro espejo haciendo que Trowa siguiera viendose en el de la pared.  
  
"recuerdas donde despertaste en los laboratorios Winner?" preguntó el rubio lamiendo de forma placentera le hombro del latino.  
  
"si....en uno de los pavellones.....estaba dentro de una cosa viscosa, mientras una máquina intentaba sanar la herida de mi brazo derecho......" respondió siseando excitado por las caricias del rubio.  
  
"Recuerdas lo que viste en ese lugar?" volvió a preguntar el rubio.  
  
"si, vi un sin fin de clones de distintas edades de tu vida.....incluso uno dañado, según ellos, de tu edad."  
  
"recuerdas como se diferenciaban del real?" preguntó por última vez rodenado el cuerpo de Trowa con sus cálidas manos por su cintura....  
  
"por el código de barras y el número que tenían en sus brazos....muestra de ser una copia más....el mismo que tu tienes en la planta de tus pies......" repondió el latino para luego temblar al contacto del cuerpo del rubio cuando se pegaba al de él y sentir la hombría del árabe hinchada y punzante bajo la ropa a la altura de su trasero.  
  
Quatre lamió su oreja y sus manos acariciaron al piel canela del cuerpo del cirquero deslizándose suavemente por cada centímetro de cremosa piel.  
  
"Quatre...." suspiró el latino cerrando los ojos.  
  
"Tu eres Trowa Barton......tu eres TB02" dijo el de pronto el rubio, haciendo que Trowa abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos y vio entoces el espejo que tenía Quatre en sus manos puesto detras de su oreja izquierda mostrando hacia el espejo que tenía en frente un pequeño código de barras con un número impreso..."...al ser parte de él, tu eres Trowa, y por lo tanto....te amo.....  
  
Trowa palideció de pronto al ver aquel tatuaje detras de su oreja.....aquel tatuaje que lo marcaba como .....un.....¿Clon?  
  
"¡Imposible!" gritó de pronto separándose del rubio con el corazón en la mano, viendo como el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, como la nada misma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin saber como reaccionar ante esto, sientiéndose totalmente en shock....."yo...yo no puedo ser un clon!!, tu, tu me estas mientiendo!!!, esto no es verdad, no es verdad" se repetía una y otra vez mientras retrocediendo chocaba en la pared con su espalda y sus piernas vueltas de papel le hacían caer hacia el piso deslizandose suavemente hasta quedar abrazando sus piernas.  
  
"Trowa...." dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse, pero el latino se lo impidió apartándole de un solo golpe.  
  
"¡Estas mientiendo!.....yo fui quien te sacó de ese lugar, yo fui el que te vio ser herido, yo estube ahí cuando caiste y te sostuve entre mis brazos viendote morir.....yo fui ¡¡¡¿Entiendes?!!!!¡¡¡¡YO FUI!!!" dijo al borde de la locura.  
  
(N/A y aqui viene el fantasma de Reelena diciendo "Trowa escuchame"......ajajjajaja ups, es broma)  
  
"Padre hizo una copia de Trowa pensando que si me hacía ver que él me traicionaba y ella lo mataba ante mis ojos, yo volvería a confiar en ella y trabajaría asi para sus fines.......lo que jamás pensó fue que, aún no siendo él, tu jamás me traicionarías...." dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente hacia el latino logrando por fin abrazarle suavemente.  
  
"entonces no soy real?" preguntó totalmente desesperanzado y perdido en su agonía.  
  
"si, si lo eres, por que para mi, siempre serás real....." dijo el rubio sonriéndole.  
  
"Qué pasó con Trowa entonces.....¿murio?" preguntó nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y posando su frente en el pecho del rubio.  
  
"Trowa fue puesto en uno de los laboratorios del piso más profundo de los laboratorios, donde nada pudo alcanzarlo, ni siquiera una de las explosiones más fuertes." le respondió el rubio en un susurro.  
  
"entonces.....¿esta muerto?"  
  
"no, no lo estoy....." dijo una alta figura que en ese preciso momento entro en la habitación.  
  
Cabello castaño que caía sobre uno de sus ojos, tan verdes como la más hermosa de las esmeraldas, piel canela tersa y suave, y esa voz, esa voz......  
  
"estoy vivo......" dijo el alto chico que el mismo Trowa entre los brazos de Quatre reconoció como a si mismo......  
  
Continuara......  
  
N/A : esta vez si que estaba fuert el sake.......uuuuuujjjjjuuuuuuuiiiiii!!!!  
  
¿En qué volada me fui?, 2 Trowas?....jajaj esto esta que arde.....ne?  
  
bien, no tengo comentarios para este capitulo, mas que uno, para todas aquella que creyeron que Trowa estaba muerto.....pues no, nones, no taba muerto.......jajaja.  
  
bien, mejor me dejo de tonterias.  
  
aaah y lo siento, pero no voy a responder Reviews esta vez, por que a la que tengo de tipeadora, ya esta tirando la toalla y no quiere más guerra.  
  
cualquier comentario....ya saben solo digan. gracias por leer hasta aqui.  
  
Seiryu. (1997 - 2004.- Q.E.P.D.) 


	6. Trowa vs Trowa

**MITHOS, PROYECT "Q" REVANGE**

**Basado en el anime de **

**Gundam Wing A.C.**

**by Seiryu de Baltazor**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO YAOI LEMON,SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE MATERIAL, TE ACONSEJO QUE ABANDONES ESTA CAPETA Y NO LEAS, AHORA SI LEES, SERA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.....**

**DIOS ME AMPARE DE LA IRA DE MI NIÑO TROWA.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5°**

**Trowa v/s Trowa**

**Cuando se encuentren ambos Trowas en la escena, me referire a uno como el Trowa de siempre y al otro como "TB02" o TB.

* * *

**

La luz pareció perderse en ese momento, la luz de la cordura y la sanidad, no saber quien diablos eres, pero sobre todo, conocer el comienzo de tu final, al averiguar que tu vida no es más que una mentira, carcome la mente de quien sea, sobre todo, aquel que creyó y sufrió por tanto, un destino que no le correspondía, que no debía ser el suyo, ya que él jamás debío existir, jamás debió estar con vida.....

Su mente jugando en una especia de irregularidad, un universo alterno que no comprendió y decidió olvidar, sintióse entonces caer en la desesperación, llendo tan profundo en un caos total que era su mente, perdiendose en las tienieblas de lo que creyó su única salvación.....más, el horror de no comprender lo que ocurría, le persiguió incluso más allá de su conciencia, mostrándose nuevamente, aquella ilusión, aquel escenario maldito que no pudo dislucidar......

La luz pegando de lleno en su rostro, entrando desesperadamente desde la ventana, atravesando las delgadas cortinas blancas que perdían segundo a segundo la claridad y la esparcían sobre toda la habitación.....

Observó por un segundo más aquella habitación, tan conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo, tan cambiada e igual que hacía años, mientras sentándose en aquella cama, notó de inmediato la aguja clavada en su mano, una aguja que llevaba el conteo liquido de la sustancia que le mantenía tan calmo.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron con firmesa sobre una fotografía sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, una con un marco antiguo de madera, casi oxidado por la madre naturaleza donde aparecían cuatro personas a parte de él.....

Sus ojos verdes parecieron recordar algo, un accidente....un joven de ojos cobalto saliendo por el parabriza del automovil en movimiento, para segundos más tarde, una completa oscuridad, que se desvanecía al oír los gritos desesperados de un chico de larga cabellera castaña, atada en una trenza en extremo larga y totalmente cubierta de sangre que se abrazaba a su pecho, respirando con dificultad a tal grado que parecía perderse en la muerte tras cada bocanada de aire.

A su lado, Catherine, con los ojos cerrados, con un corte en la frente y el labio manchado de un insistente hilillo de sangre que terminaba perdiendose en su pecho blanco, bañando de carmesí su piel.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, gritando un fuerte gemido de dolor, eso era mentira, eso era irreal, eso jamás había ocurrido, jamás!!, apretó sus brazos en su cabeza, evitando que el dolor intenso, aquella clavada intensa partiera por fin su cabeza llevándole a la muerte.....pero....

Unos brazos delgados y blancos rodearon su maltrecha figura, tan cálidos y suaves que parecieron traerle una especia de relajación, mientras alzando su mirada verdea, se encontró con el rostro de aquella mujer que llamó hermana, mientras esta le hablaba y llamaba bajo un nombre que no reconoció como el suyo.....un nombre tan olvidado e irreal, como los recuerdos de aquel accidente que se perdió una vez más en su mente caótica.

**_"esto debe ser un milagro, doctor"_ dijo la mujer hablándole a alguien a su espalda con emosión intensa reflejada en sus palabras. _" es la segunda vez que despierta de su estado en menos de una semana....debe estar luchando con sus demonios interiores.....eso queire decir.....que el pronto estará bien, ¿verdad?"_**

Pero la voz poco a poco se perdía, llegando a ser un simple murmullo en el viento, mientras las imagenes parecían volverse agua en sus ojos cubiertos de locura.....

Una figura delgada y alta aprereció frente a sus ojos, una figura tan conocida y amada por él, con aquella expresión dulce y tierna, con aquellos ojos turquesa que parecían guiarle al mundo etéreo donde él deseaba estar, alzó con amor su mano hasta él, y como loco enamorado, el correspondió al gesto, una vez más, para internarse en un sueño, o quizás, siendo guiado a una realidad donde él debía estar......

**_"No!!! hermano!!!"_** fue lo último que oyó antes de que las tinieblas le rodearan, y sentir un cálido brazo en su cintura, mientras unos labios dulces besaban, como pidiendo perdón sus hombros....

* * *

**_"Perdóname.....por favor....perdóname, solo abre tus ojos y mírame y di que todo esta bien....por favor.....Trowa!"_** sollozaba una voz quebrada en su hombro cuando su alma le trajo a la conciencia....o quizás inconciencia, donde todo parecía ilusorio, todo parecía estar en total caos en una realidad paralela o quizás, mundo imaginario al cual había ido a caer en sueños o vivencias......

**_"Quatre?"_** preguntó girándose, quedando de frente al joven de ojos turquesa, que sollozaba mientras con paños húmedos trataba de hacer bajar una fiebre que parecía querer llevarle a la muerte.

El rubio sin esperar nada, viéndose una vez más reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, su corazón latió confuerza y sin poder controlar sus impulsos, se abrazó con fuerza al pecho sudado y acalorado del latino que aún no lograba tomar el peso real de su condición actual.

**_"Trowa"_** susurró el rubio **_"Dioses!! me tenías tan preocupado, no quiería, juro que.....que no quería hacerte daño!!, no quería, pero te haz comportado tan extraño, tanto que cuando me dijiste que no era real, que esto que tenemos no era real, sentí que.....que mi corazón se quebraba y lo único que pude hacer para demostrate que si lo era fue.....fue...."_**

**_"Tomarme a la fuerza"_** susurró el joven de ojos verdes, sintiendo el estremecimiento del rubio pegado a su pecho....."**_pero.....si esto es real......todo lo demás.....¿no?"_** se preguntó en su interior, cuando de la nada, sintió algo cálido correr en su pecho, mojando de calides su ropa y las sábanas de la cama aún más que antes......

Con las manos temblorosas guió sus dedos hasta la cabeza de su niño, acariciando los cabellos rubios que poco a poco se fueron manchando de sangre......de la sangre que poco a poco......

manaba......

de una herida que......

jamás cicatrizó.....

en la frente.........del rubio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquella herida de bala en la frente del niño, que manaba sangre volviendo rojo los rayos de sol que el niño poseía como cabello.

**_"lo siento......Trowa"_** susurró el niño, estrechándose aún más al pecho del circense....que sin prestar atención a este mundo....se hundió en la oscuridad, y su mente pareció desconectarse, mientras sus ojos veían intensamente la sangre que corría por sus dedos.....

Sangre.....que jamás debió estar ahí.....y que en realidad no existía, por que este era un mundo más que su mente había creado, para sacarle de la realidad, donde él era solo un clon, donde él solo era una estúpida copia de un ser el cual, el deseaba con todas su fuerzas..........ser.

Y sin más.....una vez más cerró sus ojos, tratando de volver a la realidad, ahí, donde Quatre estaba con vida.......pero él.........él solo era una copia de un original que permanecía al lado de su niño.....

El, en verdad......no era nada.......

* * *

Calor, tan cálido y reconfortante, tan suave y cariñoso que pensó en su estúpido credo el que seguía soñando....más el susurro suave de la voz amada le hizo entender, en una simple fase, que había vuelto a al realidad, aquella temida y odiada, aquella dolorosa y a la vez anciada realidad en la que debía vivir.

**_"No quiero que, ni siquiera Trowa te haga pensar o sintir menos real....tu eres Trowa Barton para mi.....el verdadero....por que tu me amas.....tanto, que no importa cuanto te dañe....siempre te quedarás conmigo....amándome de la misma forma que siempre..."_** susurró el rubio junto al oído del circense.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.....se encontraba aún en el suelo, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del rubio, mientrass las hebras doradas acariciaban suavemente tu rostro.....rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes que le reconfortaban y calmaban, brindándole la fuerza necesaria para seguir respirando.

Con manos torpes y temblorosas, rodeó el también la cintura pequeña del rubio, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estrecharan aún tratando de fundirse a su amado niño, tratando de recordar su olor y calidez, para cuando el rubio se aburriera de él y le dejara por el verdadero Trowa Barton....si es que en verdad, ahora, en su cabeza, no habitaba ya, tal idea.

**_"Te amo....."_**susurró perdido en su dolor, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio, para que no pudiera ver el dolor y temor reflejado en sus ojos......

**_"tranquilo.......ahora que conoces la verdad.......ya nada podrá hacerte daño.....todo estará bien a partir de ahora..."_** dijo con confianza el rubio acariciando los cabellos castaños del latino y plantando un beso suave en la cima de su cabeza.

**_"En verdad?"_** preguntó dudoso y totalmente inseguro el latino, alzando su rostro para ver de frente aquellos óvalos turquesa que tanto amaba....

**_" Trowa y yo hace mucho que no estamos juntos"_** dijo el rubio con un toque amargo en la voz, mientras recordaba algo y cerraba sus ojos.**_ "Fue poco después de que supieramos la verdad acerca de ti y él.....¿Quieres saber el por qué?"_**

El silencio se hizo tenso, en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras el rubio suponía que ya no recibiría respuesta alguna de aquel al que tenía entre sus brazos, mas de pronto, aquella cabeza castaña volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, y con un suave asentimiento, obtuvo lo que esperaba.....el visto bueno para seguir con su hsitoria.

**_"Duo estuvo muy mal después de que Heero saliera del hospital.....según sé, había llegado hasta primera base y yo me sentí feliz por ellos.....pero fueron pasando los días y luego los meses.....y ya nada pasaba.....Duo me contó que desde aquella vez, Heero se comportaba incluso hasta más frío que antes con él.....y que prefería salir a misiones casi insignificantes antes de quedarse a su lado y por último mandarlo al diablo." _**dijo en tono neutral el rubio, para luego cambiar a uno más sombrío y continuar....**_"Sentí su dolor tan profundo y su falta de amor tan fuerte, que mi corazón parecía llorar con él....no sé como ocurrió todo, no sé siquiera por que lo hice....pero terminé dándole a Duo lo que tanto anhelaba.....luego de eso, las cosas se complicaron....y Heero dejó a Duo aludiendo su traición, cosa que me asqueó viniendo d e su parte.......al final de cuentas, Trowa también me dejó, solo por que creyó en las palabras de Heero......"_**

**_"dormiste con Duo?"_** preguntó con amargura el latino, sin apartarse de Quatre.

**_"es necesaria mi respuesta......acaso me abandonarás como Trowa si te digo que sí?....importa que te lo diga?" _**inquirió con voz profunda el rubio sintiendo como su corazón se desquebrajaba....

**_"no....."_**respondió el latino en un susurro cargado de determinación.**_"no importa por que yo te amo."_**

Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de su amado había soñado aquella escena donde Trowa perdonaba todo lo que él era y lo aceptaba tal cual era, todo, absolutamente todo, por el simple hecho de amarle......

Poniéndose en pie, cargó el cuerpo delgado del latino hasta la cama, donde le dejó recostado, para luego abandonar la habitación....

_**"Quédate aquí amor.....es hora de que termine con algo que tengo pendiente.....duerme un poco que yo volveré luego......"**_

Sin entender "cómo", los ojos de Trowa se cerraron a la conciencia, perdiéndose en su mundo de sueños. unos sueños tranquilos y sin ningún tipo de discordancia.....todo placentero y tranquilo...mientras, en la sala del apartamento, de una de las cajoneras del mueble principal, sacaba una antigua arma, casi oxidada y muy maltratada, la misma que había usado cuando era niño, en misiones que tanto Madre como Padre le encomendaban.

Los irices de sus ojos se expandieron de tal forma que quedaron casi negros, mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en sus labios.

**_"muy bien mi querido Trowa.....es hora de que terminemos con esto....te advertí que solo puede haber un Trowa en mi mundo....y ya decidí cual es el que vale la pena.....es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez...." _**terminó mientras guardaba el revolver en su cintura y salía del apartamento en una misión que se había auto asignado.....

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, en una cama desarreglada, Heero miraba con sus intensos ojos el rostro amargo y triste de Duo, mientras narraba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, cuando Heero había creído a ciencia cierta, que él le había traicionado con Quatre.

A los pies de la cama, sentado casi al borde, la figura maltrecha y triste de Duo arrancaba cada dolorosa letra de su garganta sintiéndose pequeño y frágil ante el soldado perfecto que no había dicho palabra alguna, desde que el había comenzado el relato.

**_"...y eso fue lo que sucedió..."_**Terminó de decir el chico de ojos violeta alzando por fin el rostro, viendo de frente a Heero.....

**_"por qué nunca que dijiste nada...."_** preguntó con el corazón adolorido el chico de mirada cobalto al sentirse un completo idiota.

_**"por que jamás me dejaste.....a parte de que, me di cuenta que....tu no tenías intención alguna de ir a alguna parte con esta relación..."**_

**_"jamás sentí ira en tu contra"_** dijo el soldado perfecto viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Duo **_"solo quería romperle la cara a Quatre por aprovecharse de ti, y me odiaba a mi mismo, por obligarte a llegar a eso......siempre sentí que todo esto había sido mi culpa....."_**

**_"¡No!"_** dijo Duo acercándose a Heero y abrazándole con intensidad **_"no fue tu culpa.....no fue culpa de nadie....solo fue un malentendido que duró demasiado tiempo por culpa de nuestro orgullos......no te sientas culpable...."_**

Heero abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo delgado de Duo, mientras acariciaba su espalda con amor.....se sentía débil aún después de aquella confrontación con "Q", pero, el saber toda la verdad, el saberse aún amado por Duo y el hecho de que el calor que se generaba entre ellos le estaba mareando al igual que el exquicito aroma del cabello del trenzado. No deparó en el dolor de sus heridas, y abriendo las cobijas de la cama, acostó a Duo a su lado, mientras sus manos buscaban forma de desabotonar la camisa que no le permitía sentir la piel del pecho del trenzado contra la suya....

No perdería más tiempo, no ahora, no después de tanto, no........nunca más.....

* * *

(uu desde aquí no me hago responsable.......snif)

* * *

Delicioso.....caricias, besos, calor.....pasión.....

Manos suaves y hábiles tocando todo lo que debían tocar, tocando cuanto era necesario tocar, acariciando hasta los poros, entregándole el placer tan deseado y a la vez desesperante en su piel morena.

Algo cálido y húmedo mojando y rodeando sus pezones, uno mordido y succionado, el otro apretado y tirado por una mano torturadora que le estaba haciendo vibrar dede la base del cuello hasta la punta de los pies.....

Un camino de besos húmedos bajando hasta su vientre, donde una lengua depravada se hundía en su hombligo, para luego morder suavemente la piel de su estómago, mientras esas manos no paraban de torturar sus pezones.....

Un gemido fuerte y placentero escopó de su garganta cuando sintió aquellas manos hábiles desbotonar el pantalón del pijama, y bajarlo para dejar a la vista la hermosura erguída y desafiante de su miembro excitado, mientras la cabeza en perfecta forma de hongo, parecía brillar, marcándose las venas en su base.....

Gritó con fuerza al sentir aquella boca caliente rodearle, succionando con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, casi hasta el grado de hacerle daño, pero era delicioso, sentir aquella boca, aquella gargananta apretada contra su miembro palpitante, aquella lengua ensalivada subir y bajar por toda la extrención de su virilidad, mientras una de las manos había abandonado sus pezones y comenzaba a acariciar sus testículos.....

Trató de mover sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de su amante, pero al momento sintió claramente como estas, tanto como sus pies, estaban atados a la cama, impidiendo que se moviera de cualquier forma.....

Sus gemidos fueron en aumento cuando aquella prolija boca comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, mietras las caderas del latino trataban casi inútilmente de seguir el ritmo frenético que le imponían....

"**_mmmmmh Quatre"_** escapó de sus labios desesperados, intentando llamar a su amante, pero lo que escuchó en respuesta, le heló la sangre, haciéndole temblar sin saber como reaccionar.

**_"Error..."_** dijo aquel de voz profunda, alzándose y acercándose al rostro del latino para sonreírle de forma burlesca....**_"hoy solo somos tu y yo"_** dijo el otro chico ante la mirada aterrada de TB02 **_"hoy comprenderás por que Quatre es un adicto al echo de tomarnos" _**dijo con burla Trowa, mientras tomaba el miembro erecto de TB02 y lo guiaba a su entrada, para luego, dejarse penetrar de una sola vez hasta el fondo, soltando un fuerte gemido **"_si no puedo tener a Quatre, al menos te tendré a ti, ya que eres una extención del amor que él puede entregarme......"_**

**_"De todos modos.....este será tu último tributo de placer.....disfrutalo, ya que después de esto...._**" dijo el latino acercándose a TB02 para sonreír aún más **_"terminaré con tu vida, para hacerme pasar por ti....y tener una vez más a Quatre.....solo, para mi...."_**

**CONTINUARA....**

* * *

_N/A: Aleluya Padre Santo!!!! Este fic ha revivido desde las profundidades del infierno!!!_

_Un minuto de silencio para todos aquellos caídos en el inútil intento de hacerme desistir de este fic.........jajajajajja, es broma, celebremos!! un nuevo capi en linea y la historia macabra continua wiiiiiii!!!!!_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que no perdieron la fe en la continuación de este fic, gracias por esperar y veamos, cuanto logrará estar en línea antes de que se de cuenta de su contenido y lo borre igual que todos los fic que han borrado ya!!!!_

_Gracias a todo y no me maten por dejarlo en la parte interesante, es que lo que viene, debe ser muy, pero muy.....único, asi que deberán esperar...._

_saludos a todos_

**Seiryu de Baltazor**

(vuelvo a las andadas!!! jajajaja)


	7. Final

**MITHOS , PROYECTO Q, REVENGE**

by Seiryu D'Baltazor

basado en el anime de

Gundam Wing A.C.

Capítulo Final

_"Cuando el Silencio me mostró la Verdad"_

_"El sol me dio los buenos días _

_y su canto calló al momento_

_de mirarme un instante dentro _

_y ver que mi corazón ya no latía..."_

**( U soy mala haciendo poesía...)**

* * *

Sus ojos clavados en la nada. Su cuerpo mutilado, inmovilizado y perdiendo a cada segundo la razón, la certeza y la cordura... Sus cuencas verdes se cerraraban cada vez más y más dejando clara su condición... 

Como soportar la verdad, esto y su existencia ahora...El no era Trowa...él solo era el producto de un experimento que nadie deseó...

Demonios! él no era Trowa...y por lo tanto, no tenía derecho alguno en desear, en siquiera imaginar, en la remota e insignificante posibilidad de anhelar a ese ser etéreo por el cual fue creado para amar...y no es que se quejara...por que adoraba la idea de amar a Quatre...pero...su corazón cuajó en desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que no era el indicado...no era...y no lo sería nunca, el indicado para estar con el rubio...ya que él era una misera, una burda, una estúpida imitación, una vana y pusilánime imitación del real...

El...no era Trowa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la proximidad del orgasmo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que se movia intensamente sobre él haciendo posible su desenfreno...

Trowa tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, mientras con sus manos, en desesperación masajeaga su hombría, dejando escapar fuertes bufidos que ya no lograba controlar...su cuerpo sudado y su cabello desordenado parecían acoplarse perfectamente a su extasis...si, él también estaba por llegar al orgasmo...

pero...

En ese momento algo frìo se posesionó en la base del cuello de Trowa...algo frío que punzaba y le hizo detener en ese momento...

Su rostro en asombro, en miedo, en desquicio...casi aterrado volteó lentamente y fijo sus esmeraldas en un par de ojos color turquesa que parecían querer deborarle el alma por el pecado que estaba comentiendo...

"te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarlo..." susurró aquella voz adorada por ambos chicos y que en ese momento pareció cargar el odio más grande...

TB02 soltó en ese momento un gemido lastimero, ya estaba totalmente perdido y sollozaba hundido en su decadencia...en su pena, en su inimaginable tristeza...mientras. Trowa temblaba sobre él, sin sacarle de su interior...esperando la determinación de Quatre de jalar del gatillo del arma que ahora le apuntaba directamente en el rostro...

"Quatre..." susurro suavemente TB y la mano del rubio comenzo a temblar...El árabe no iba a perdonar a Trowa por tomar lo que no le pertenecía, sobre todo, por tratarse de quien se trataba...

"Quatre" volvió a susurrar el Clon con voz casi desfalleciente temblando, apretando sus ojos...y el rubio, en su decadencia no pudo evitar sentirse exitado al ver aquella escena...

Su adorado Trowa, siendo subyugado por el mismo Trowa, ambos exitados y al borde del orgasmo...con la piel morena sudada y el desenfreno prendido en sus ojos...

Su carne reaccionó desde el momento que sus ojos Turquesa se posaron sobre aquellos cuerpos, pero su ira contra Trowa no desaparecía...él no tenía derecho a tocar a TB, pero su exitación hacia que su cometido de castigar y lastimar a Trowa por su osadía quisiera perderse...

Y sin poderlo ya evitar...su mano cayó a su costado y dejo caer el arma sobre las sábanas, mientras su lengua comenzaba a pasearse por la piel canela de los hombros de Trowa. y abría el cinto de su pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto...

"Quatre..." volvió a susurrar TB y Quatre no pudo resistir màs y empujo hacia delante a Trowa provocando el razgado de su esfinter, pero no le importo, él lo único que deseaba era tocar aquella seda que se escondía bajo de él...

El altar de su Clon amado...aquella apretada seda que adoraba tocar, profanar y acariciar...

Sus dedos se clavaron en su interior, y TB02 dejo escapar un grito opacado por la lengua de Trowa que buscaba como acallar su deleite...Pero Quatre llevaba mucho aguantando su deseo y saco sus dedos de dentro de TB y simplemente empujó con fuerza dentro de él su hombría que se abrió paso ensanchando paredes y punzando sin reparo...

El grito de TB esta vez no pudo ser acallado por Trowa y volteando su rostro comenzó a respirar con dificultad. La punzada era terrible...pero cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los Turquesa de Quatre, no pudo más que comenzar a respirar con tranquilidad...

En su perdición le llamó con deseo, anhelando no venirse sin sentir a Quatre dentro de èl...

Ni siquiera notó cuando el rubio llegó...solo tenía sus ojos cerrados deseando que esa pesadilla donde el Verdadero Trowa le tomaba a la fuerza terminara...pero...esta pesadilla, con el rubio ahí, se volvía el sueño más excitante que hubiese tenido.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes sobre sus labios, al grado de hacerlos sangrar...sintió una vez más como con rudeza, su rubio comenzaba a poseerle...mientras Trowa no dejaba de moverse sobre èl...

No podía a guantar...no soportaría aquella tortura por mucho tiempo, y asi se lo hizo saber a sus dos amantes cuando su voz cargada de desespero tomo la cadera de Quatre y lo hizo, en una embestida, llegar aún más profundo, tocando con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza aquel punto etereo y su gemido fue casi gutural...

Quatre no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos se formaba...era casi imposible que aquel deseo que siempre guardó en lo más profundo de su mente, se materializara de la nada, sin previo aviso...

Y no es que se quejara...

Las caderas de Trowa subían y bajaban ya fuera de control, mientras de su miembro comenzaba a brotar aquel liquido blanquesino producto del orgasmo, manchando de blanco el pecho moreno de TB; y a la vez, en ese momento, el clon dejaba su semilla dentro del Trowa y esta resbalaba caliente hasta su entrada y sobre el miembro de Quatre que seguía embistiendo a cada tanto con más fuerza y velocidad...

El climax le golpeó con fuerza, el calor dentro de Trowa era increible...y lo apretado de su entrada le había echo venirse con todo lo que tenia dentro...mientras segundos mas tarde...Quatre llenaba su interior marcàndole una vez más como suyo...

Su conciencia en ese momento, se perdió...y ya no hubo màs nada que, oscuridad...

* * *

Una briza revoloteaba y desordenaba su cabello, mientras su rostro descanzaba calidamente entre las sàbanas suaves de la cama... 

Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa satisfecha al recordar lo del día anterior...Aunque aún le frekeaba la idea de la intromisión de Trowa en el asunto. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar al rubio árabe en ese momento...

Como no amar a Quatre...como no hacerlo, si con solo verle a los ojos, su corazón parecía tranquilizarse, si con solo saber que estaba ahí, por él, su alma se encadenaba más y más a su dueño...si con solo esucharle decir su nombre ya sabía que no había vuelta a trás y que le pertenecía a ese rubio, en cuerpo y alma...hasta cuando él así lo deseara...

Tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz...y todo...absolutamente todo aquello...perdido en un segundo cuando escucho aquella voz llamarle...

"Ya despertaste, imitación barata?" dijo Trowa que en ese momento se subia sobre sus caderas, sin permitirle moverse y la misma arma que Quatre dejara olvidada el día anterior entre las sàbanas ahora apuntaba su frente...

Abrió los ojos y vio a lo lejos a Quatre en la cocina haciendo algo...

Una vez más le había dejado solo con Trowa...y èste, aprovechaba el momento, para tomar represalias contra él...

Sus labios susurraron un suave Quatre, y vio claramente cuando el rubio volteaba a verle...

Los ojos turquesas se abrieron de par en par...cuando un ruido ensordecedor volvió de bermellón todo a su alrededor...

Su vista se nublò de rojo, mientras veía a Quatre correr hacia donde èl esteba...todo en un profundo silencio...todo, como en camara lenta...

Fueron segundos eternos, en que vio como en los ojos de su rubio se formaban pequeñas gotas de agua, y la desesperaciòn se audañaba de su dulce rostro...

Segundos en que vio, y sintiò como el dios de la muerte se aproximaba hacia él...

Segundos que parecieron edades ciegas en medio de la nada...viendo a Trowa retroceder con temor ante el poder que Quatre comenzaba a manifestar al llegar a su lado y simplemente susurrar un quedo..."no me dejes Trowa..."

Y luego...ya màs nada...solo frío y ansiedad...frío y termino.

* * *

Frío y ...humedad?

Lentamente abriò sus ojos y se vio nuevamente en una sala de hospital...

Las paredes blancas e inmaculadas casi encandilaban su vista...Donde estaba?

Trato de erguirse pero el dolor en su cabeza el hizo volver a caer en la cama...y con manos temblorosas toco su frente...acaso...acaso ¿había sobrevivido a la bala de Trowa?...pero eso era imposible...fue a quemarropa, y vio claramente al dios de la muerte...

Què diablos era lo que ocurría entonces!

En ese preciso momento, una persona entraba en la habitaciòn trayendo consigo un pequeño bol con compresas frías...y sonrió,

"Thanks god!" dijo con jubilo Duo al ver a Trowa despierto..."pensamos que esta vez no lo lograrías, broh!"

"Duo?...Lograr que?" dijo totalemente fuera de orden, mientras veía a Duo correr fuera de la sala de nuevo y gritar a alguien...segundos mas tarde...Wufei, Heero y su amado Rubio hacian acto de aparición en escena...

Sus ojos dolieron y picaron al momento de ver al rubio...y no hizo más que extender sus brazos y el rubio presuroso se metiò en ellos abrazando con fuerza a Trowa...

"Lo siento Trowa...lo siento mucho!" susurró el rubio al latino con voz queda..."No debí dejar de lado tu fiebre..."dijo apretándose con fuerza al pecho de Trowa "debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no querías que te toccara...lo siento" sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno.

Totalemente descolocado el latino deshizo el abrazo y miró de frente al rubio, levantando su mano la guió hasta el cabello del rubio donde sacándolo de su frente vio aquella cicatriz horrible que comenzaba a sangrar...

"cielos!" dijo el rubio guiando su mano hasta su frente y presionando la cicatriz "siempre pasa esto cuando estoy demasiado nervioso..." sonrió..."El médico dijo que unas horas más y aquel simple resfrio, hubiese pasado a mayores..." terminó clavando sus ojos turquesa en los de Trowa...

"Si no hubiese sido por Wufei que fue a visitarlos, en este momento estarías con un lindo traje de madera listo para el cepelio..." rio Duo.

"No entiendo..." dijo Trowa recien sacando la voz en ese segundo "Tu...y el...yo no soy Trowa...yo ...tu lo dijiste!" volvió a decir el moreno en shock

"Decir?...cuando!" respondió el rubio desorientado "Haz pasado la última semana delirando y sedado...en que momento lo dije!" ...en ese segundo, Trowa cayo en cuenta...y sus ojos verdes parecieron esclarecerse...

Delirando...por la fiebre...por eso...por eso su realidad de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan loca...tan sin forma...

Todos los mundos por los que pasó en ese tiempo...fueron...producto de su mente afiebrada...de sus delirios...

Se abrazó a si mismo y sonrió por fin con calma...con un gran alivio en su corazón...

El era Trowa Barton...aquel mundo donde era solo un clon...donde el verdadero Trowa le habia matado...y tambièn aquel mundo donde su hermana le llamaba por aquel nombre raro...solo habían sido parte de su enfermedad...

Estaba en la realidad...y tenía a su rubio consigo...

Sus amigos se llevaban bien...y todo estaba cuadrando perfectamente...

Todo lo anterior había sido solo, una simple y horrenda pesadilla...y no pudo evitar reír mientras lágrimas de felicidad resvalaban de su rostro y abrazaba fuertemente a su rubio...si, abrazaba fuertemente a "SU" rubio...

Todo...volvía a la normalidad...todo como debía ser...todo...como nunca debió ni dejo de ser...

* * *

_

* * *

"Doctor!" _

_"Lo siento señorita Bloom...no podemos hacer nada..." dijo un medico que salía de una habitación en lo alto de una antigua casa.._

_"pero mi hermano..." volviò a decir mientras un chico de ojos cesgados negros y cabello del mismo color le sostenái de un brazo._

_"su hermano, señorita Bloom, esta en el lugar donde decidió vivir...No podemos traerle a esta realidad, donde su hermano Duo murió junto a su novio, en un accidente automovilístico, que fue su culpa..."_

_"No fue su culpa!" grito Caterine _

_"lo fue" dijo el chico de aspecto oriental que tomaba su mano_

_"pero Wufei..."_

_"Ya dèjale, Caterine...quizá allá en su mundo, donde permanece dormido, él esta junto a Duo y Heero...y todos nosotros..." sonrió el chino "para que traerle a esta dura realidad...dejale dormir...déjale permanecer en coma...quizà allá si es feliz..."_

_Catherine volviò a la habitaciòn de su hermano, donde mirandole de frente, vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y debido a ello suspiro profundamente..._

_"Muy bien, Tritón Bloom...duerme, vive tu en tu mundo de sueños...hasta que tu corazón esté en paz...yo esperaré siempre a que despiertees...hermano." terminó abriendo las cortinas de la habitación mostrando a lo lejos, los hermosos árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a secarse por la proximidad del otoño..._

_Mientras, los ojos de Wufei se fijaban en un retrato sobre la mesita de noche, una fotografía del grupo antes delaccidente..._

_Estaban Duo abrazando a Heero, quien sonreía suavemente, él en medio, y Tritón a tras con una sonrisa dulce, mientras una sombra que se asemejaba a un ángel se posesionaba en su espalda..._

_Miro el marco del retrato...y lenyendo las letras inscritas en él, sonrió con calma..."Trowa..." _

* * *

**FIN**

**(por fin)**

* * *

_**N/A: Terminar un fic de la misma forma explosiva en que los comienzo...es demasiado difìcil...espero no haber defraudado sus espectativas...**_

_**Prometo no volver a escribir estupideces tan complicadas como estas...jeje..**_

_**¬¬ a quien se le ocurren burradas como estas...Dos Trowas, habrase visto... o " a mi...**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y esperar tanto el final...Voy a ponerme al dia con todos...ya basta de tanto dibujo, volvamos a la acción de la escritura...jejeje. Saludos a todos y gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Lexus o Seiryu...o Sei...o Lexie...aaaaah lo que sea...ja! siempre soy yo..**_


End file.
